I Will Always Love You
by Kayla Leah
Summary: Robb & Jon. Jon & Robb. Deux demi-frères. A jamais indissociables. Mais si l'un, par son nom de Stark, est amené à de grandes choses, l'autre, par son statut de bâtard sans cessé rabaissé, peine à trouver sa voie. Et si celle qui lui était destinée l'amenait à tourner le dos à celui qu'il aimait et à faire des choix irrémédiables ? A quel point peut-on se sacrifier par Amour ?
1. Forgiveness

Voilà… Je sais que bien que j'ai deux autres fics en cours et que mes lectrices vont me maudire, mais j'ai un réel besoin d'écrire cette fic. L'idée me tourmente depuis trop longtemps, et si je ne la sort pas de ma tête, je vais devenir folle.

J'ai commencé à regarder Game of Thrones sous les supplications de mes amis qui me disaient combien cette série était géniale. J'ai dévoré les deux saisons en une semaine et comme j'ai tout regardé en VOSTFR, j'ai gardé certains termes en anglais. De plus, j'ai commencé le Tome 2 donc si vous reviewez, s'il vous plait, ne me spoilez pas la suite.

Pour justifier le pairing, il se trouve que j'adore Robb et Jon et que je trouve qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble. Une histoire passionnelle doublement interdite par l'inceste et l'homosexualité, je trouve ça captivant. Je tiens à préciser que je j'ajouterais éventuellement, je dis bien _éventuellement_, d'autres couples si vous êtes beaucoup à m'en réclamer un en particulier. En général, je suis preneuse d'idées de lecteurs, du moment qu'elles s'insèrent bien dans l'histoire que j'ai prévu et qu'elles ne nuisent pas à mon couple principal.

Sur ce, trêve de blabla, place à la fiction !

_**POV Jon**_

Jon avait beau n'être qu'un bébé lorsque son père l'avait ramené à Winterfell, il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de cette famille, qu'il n'était qu'une simple pièce rapportée qui étalait aux yeux de tous la disgrâce de Lord Eddard Stark. Peut-être à cause du regard froid et méprisant que Lady Catelyn lui adressait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Peut-être à cause des murmures des domestiques sur son compte, ou plus tard, les brimades de Theon Greyjoy. Toutes ces choses, aussi insignifiantes soient-elles, avaient suffi à imprimer dans l'esprit de Jon qu'il serait toujours un intrus dans cette maison, et l'avaient marqué au fer rouge comme le bâtard et la honte d'un honnête homme.

Heureusement, les enfants Stark, ces demi frères et sœur, ne le traitait pas ainsi. Arya adorait son frère, peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à la considérer comme elle était vraiment. Bran et Rickon ne faisaient même pas la différence. Lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé les direwolves un mois plus tôt, quand Jon avait sauvé les petits en convainquant son père qu'il y avait cinq chiots, un pour chaque enfant Stark, Bran avait demandé le plus innocemment du monde « Et toi ? » Jon avait répondu froidement « Je ne suis pas un Stark » et Bran avait semblé soucieux tout le reste du trajet. Sansa c'était éloignée de lui dès qu'elle avait su ce que signifiait le mot « bâtard », comme pour soutenir sa mère dont elle était très proche.

Quant à Robb, que dire de plus si ce n'est qu'aussi loin que Jon puisse se souvenir, il avait toujours été à ses côtés, présent pour lui. Il s'était entendu nommer « l'ombre de Robb » bien avant qu'il ne connaisse son propre nom, et on lui attribua ce sobriquet toute son enfance. Quand il pleurait après s'être fait mal, Robb essuyait ses larmes en lui disant que tout irait bien. Quand il avait peur après un cauchemar, Robb grimpait dans son lit, le serrait dans ses bras tout en lui assurant qu'il était là et qu'il ne laisserait rien ni personne lui faire du mal. Robb était, depuis toujours, l'objet de son affection, son admiration et de son dévouement sans bornes. Jusqu'à ce que tous ses sentiments ne muent en un seul, plus fort, mais aussi plus dévastateur. L'Amour.

C'était ce sentiment qui rongeait Jon ce soir, car l'amour menait à la jalousie, et la jalousie à la colère. C'était essentiellement pour cela que Jon se défoulait sur ce sac de sable, son épée le transperçant de parts en parts. Lady Stark avait spécifié qu'il serait offensant pour la famille royale de laisser le bâtard de son mari participer à la fête, et Jon avait l'habitude. Non, ce qui le mettait hors de lui c'était que Robb y était, avec Theon.

« Et bien tant mieux pour lui ! » ragea Jon en assenant un nouveau coup d'épée au mannequin de bois. « Qu'il s'amuse avec Theon, je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! » songea-t-il.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit le martèlement des sabots d'un cheval au trot dans la cour. Il n'y prêta pas attention, s'acharnant d'avantage sur sa cible, lorsqu'une voix forte et familière parvint à ses oreilles.

- Est-il déjà mort ?

Jon se retourna et un sourire fendit son visage lorsqu'il vit son interlocuteur.

- Oncle Benjen ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ce dernier eu un rire rauque avant de l'étreindre à lui en briser les os.

- Tu as grandi ! dit-il en desserrant son étreinte pour mieux le regarder. J'ai galopé toute la journée. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser seuls face aux Lannister. Privé de fête ?

- Lady Stark juge que cela serait offensant pour la famille royale de voir le bâtard lors des festivités, dit calmement Jon.

- Eh bien ils sont bienvenus au mur. Les bâtards n'y sont jamais refusés.

- Alors emmène-moi avec toi quand tu y retourneras, déclara-t-il spontanément.

- Jon… soupira Benjen.

- Père me laisserai si tu le lui demandais, insista Jon, je sais qu'il le ferait.

- Le mur n'ira nulle part.

- Je suis prêt à prononcer mes vœux, souligna son cadet.

- Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu abandonnerais. Nous n'avons pas de famille, aucun de nous n'aura jamais de descendance.

- Je m'en moque, riposta Jon.

- Car tu ignores ce que ça signifie.

Un silence s'insinua entre les deux hommes. Les deux parties semblaient être à court d'arguments.

- Je ferais mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur, déclara Benjen, sauvez ton père de ses invités.

Il serra les épaules de Jon.

- On en reparlera plus tard, lui assura-t-il.

Quand son oncle parti, une voix s'éleva de l'obscurité.

- Ton oncle est dans la Garde de la Nuit ?

Jon se retourna pour voir à qui il avait affaire. Un nain aux cheveux blonds s'avança vers lui, et le jeune homme su de qui il s'agissait.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je me prépare à passer la nuit avec votre famille.

Jon tiqua lorsqu'il dit « votre famille ». Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Pour preuve, on lui avait interdit de participer aux festivités.

- J'ai toujours voulu voir le mur, poursuivit-il.

- Vous êtes Tyrion Lannister, déclara Jon. Le frère de la reine.

- Ma plus grande réussite, signifia ce dernier, ironique. Et vous êtes le bâtard de Ned Stark, n'est-ce pas ?

Jon s'éloigna à ses mots. Même s'il le savait, ce simple constat lui faisait toujours l'effet d'être un moins que rien.

- Je vous ai offensé ? demanda l'autre en le suivant. Pardon. Mais vous êtes bien le bâtard.

- Lord Eddard Stark est mon père, déclara-t-il posément.

- Mais Lady Stark n'est pas votre mère, ce qui fait de vous un bâtard. Laissez-moi vous donner un conseil bâtard. N'oubliez jamais qui vous êtes, les autres ne l'oublieront pas. Portez-le comme une armure, et on ne pourra jamais s'en servir pour vous blesser.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez savoir sur le fait d'être un bâtard ? s'énerva Jon.

Tyrion se tourna avant de lui adresser un sourire contrit.

- Tous les nains sont des bâtards aux yeux de leur père.

Le Lannister s'en alla en buvant à longues rasades le contenu de son outre, du vin de Dorne à n'en pas douter. Jon réfléchit un moment sur la récente tournure des évènements. Bien sûr, il avait déjà songé à aller au mur, mais il n'y avait jamais pensé sérieusement. Jon regagna sa chambre, en pleine réflexion. Sur le Mur, il serait l'égal de tous. Seul son mérite pourrait le distinguer des autres. Il pourrait se forger une réputation, être reconnu, et non comme le bâtard d'Eddard Stark. Mais il devrait laisser tant de choses derrière lui, à commencer par Robb. Et Jon se doutait que celui-ci ne serait pas ravi de sa nouvelle vocation. Jon était encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Ghost bondit sur le lit pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

- Eh, souffla le jeune homme en lui caressant la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le direwolf gémit doucement, comme si lui aussi avait gros sur le cœur. Jon ne saurais dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, mais leur méditation fut interrompue par le battant de la porte qui cogna le mur. Nymeria jappa joyeusement avant d'entrer dans la pièce, suivie par Arya qui la referma tout aussi bruyamment, visiblement en colère. L'expression fâchée de sa petite sœur encouragea Jon à se redresser sur les coudes.

- Arya, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Ghost rejoignit Nymeria et les deux direwolves commencèrent à jouer, tandis qu'Arya s'installa à la place laissée par celui-ci. Elle s'allongea à côté de son frère, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, sa petite main jouant avec ses boucles noires.

- C'est mère. Elle m'a renvoyé de la salle après la farce que j'ai faite à Sansa. Ce n'est pas juste ! C'est toujours Sansa qui a les éloges, et moi les réprimandes.

- Si ça peut te consoler, ta mère n'a pas voulu que j'assiste à la fête non plus.

- Ce n'est pas juste !

- C'est ainsi, Arya.

- Jon, je crois que mère ne m'aimes pas.

- Ne dis pas ça…

- C'est vrai ! Il n'y en jamais que pour Sansa.

- Arya, ta mère t'aime, tu le sais. A sa manière, mais elle t'aime. Je te le promets.

Arya sourit avant de se pelotonner d'avantage contre lui. Jon l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur les cheveux, juste au-dessus de son front.

Un ange passa, puis Jon reprit la parole.

- Arya, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, je pense.

- Est-ce que tu sais où est Robb ?

- Mère lui a demandé de me ramener dans ma chambre, il l'a fait et il est reparti. Il doit être retourné à la fête, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec Theon.

Sans nul doute que si Arya avait su que cette révélation avait fendu le cœur de son frère, elle se serait abstenue. Mais en étant complètement inconsciente, elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Leur table était sans doute la plus bruyante de toute l'assemblée. Theon était abruti par l'alcool et se comportait de façon plus grossière que d'habitude. Je ne l'aime pas.

- Tu veux savoir un secret ? demanda Jon sur le ton de la confidence.

Arya releva la tête, intéressée.

- Je ne l'aime pas non plus, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

- Jon, lui répondit-elle d'un ton guidé en prenant un air grave, ceci n'est un secret pour personne.

Ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément. Quand leur hilarité fut calmée, Jon se dit qu'il allait sûrement devoir la porter jusqu'à sa chambre une fois qu'elle se serait endormie, mais la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois. Jon et Arya sursautèrent, et les deux direwolves, qui montaient la garde de chaque côté du lit, se redressèrent. Mais ce n'était que Robb, visiblement surprit devant la scène. Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais pourtant dit d'aller dormir ! cria-t-il à Arya.

- Je ne veux pas y aller ! s'insurgea-t-elle en s'agrippant à la tunique de Jon. Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger !

- Voyons ça ! déclara Robb.

- Non, je ne veux pas ! Jon ! Jon ne le laisse pas !

En entendant les cris d'Arya, Nymeria s'avança vers lui en grondant. Grey Wind vint à la rescousse de son maître en s'interposant, les dents découvertes.

- Il suffit ! s'écria Jon d'une voix forte en se levant pour faire face à son frère. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? maugréa-t-il en direction de Robb.

Il se sentit bête à l'instant où la question franchit ses lèvres. Evidemment, si Robb était venu le retrouver, dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit, ce n'était que pour une chose. Mais Jon avait trop de rancune contre lui ce soir pour tolérer quoi que ce soit.

- Arya, il est tard. Tu dois aller te coucher. Viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Arya s'en saisit sans hésitation et suivit son frère. Juste avant de quitter la chambre, elle se retourna vers Robb, encore ahuri, et lui tira la langue. Ghost et Nymeria fermèrent la marche. Devant la chambre d'Arya se trouvait la nourrice des enfants, une matrone bien replète, qui sagement près de la porte, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

- Alors Milady, vous êtes-vous bien amusée ? s'enquit-elle.

- Non, la compagnie était déplaisante et ne possédait pas le moindre humour, déclara la petite en songeant à la réaction de sa sœur face à sa plaisanterie.

- Eh bien, je suis désolée que milady ai passé une mauvaise soirée. Maintenant venez, vous devez faire votre toilette avant de vous coucher.

La servante lui tendit la main, mais Arya leva la tête vers Jon.

- Tu voudrais bien me border ? demanda-t-elle. Je ferais vite.

- File, j'attends devant la porte.

Arya lui sauta au cou pour le serrer fort avant de prendre la main de la nourrice. Elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire, ce à quoi Jon répondit avant de s'accouder sur le mur de pierre, Ghost au garde-à-vous à ses pieds.

- La nuit promet d'être longue, dit-il à son compagnon en écoutant les échos étouffés de la fête qui parvenaient au château.

Après un bon moment d'attente, adossé au mur de pierre froide, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec précipitation et Arya l'entraina brusquement à l'intérieur. La petite se glissa sous les couvertures tandis que Jon s'asseyait au bord du lit.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, lui murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Tu es le seul qui me comprenne vraiment. Mais tu sais, continua-t-elle en passant du coq à l'âne, je suis vraiment déçue de cette prétendue fête. Je n'ai même pas vu le lutin ! grommela-t-elle avant de tomber mollement sur ses oreillers.

- Tu sais quoi ? lui demanda Jon d'un ton malicieux.

Arya se releva sur les coudes.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, un peu maussade.

- Je l'ai vu, souffla Jon.

Ni une ni deux, Arya se leva vivement sur son séant, l'air curieux et malicieux qu'elle arborait d'habitude refaisant surface.

- Raconte-moi ! supplia joyeusement sa sœur en lui pressant l'avant-bras. Raconte-moi !

- Eh bien, dit Jon en prenant sa voix de conteur, Tyrion Lannister, le lutin, est apparu derrière moi, sortant des ténèbres de la cour obscure.

Arya, émerveillée, haletait, les mains crispées sur la couverture remontée à ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

- Le lutin m'arrive à peine à la taille, Arya, mais son corps noueux le rend robuste. Ses cheveux blonds sont la seule chose qu'il partage avec la reine et le Régicide. Sa tête à une forme étrange, comme allongée vers l'arrière, et son visage a l'air d'avoir été écrasé sur un coup de botte. Ses mains sont courtaudes et calleuses, sa peau trop claire lui confère un aspect maladif. Mais on voit dans ses iris sombres le sournois, le calculateur petit lutin, et sa langue est aussi acérée que du venin.

Arya le regardait, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Jon ne comprenait pas d'où venait la fascination pour les choses terrifiantes comme elle et Bran les adoraient. Il se souvenait qu'étant jeune, lui-même était fasciné par les histoires de Marcheurs Blancs, de Sauvageons et de tous les montres d'au-delà du mur qu'Oncle Benjen leur racontaient à Robb et lui, au coin du feu.

- Quand l'as-tu vu ?

- Juste après qu'Oncle Benjen ne soit parti rejoindre père.

- Oncle Benjen est ici ! s'exclama Arya avec ravissement en essayant de s'extirper des couvertures pour bondir hors du lit.

- Du calme, jeune lady, la calma Jon en la maintenant assise, tu pourras le voir demain.

Arya se rallongea en donnant un coup de pied à Jon dessous les couvertures.

- Je ne suis pas une lady, maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Je sais, tu es seulement mon enquiquineuse de petite sœur, déclara gentiment Jon.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se releva doucement. Au moment où il passait la porte, il entendit Arya demander :

- Tu crois qu'Oncle Benjen nous racontera des histoires sur le delà du mur comme il le faisait pour toi et Robb ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il le fera, si tu lui demande.

Après avoir quitté Arya, Jon se rendit compte à quel point il était tard. Plus un bruit en provenance de la fête, tout le monde semblait avoir rejoint ses quartiers. Tout était calme et le plus grand silence régnait dans le château. Sans doute avait-il attendu plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Jon se rappela alors que Robb était demeuré dans sa chambre lorsqu'il était parti avec Arya.

« Il est sans doute parti. » songea-t-il en soupirant de soulagement.

Il ne voulait pas voir son frère ce soir, il était trop blessé pour le tolérer. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il demeura interdit en trouvant Robb assis sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur ses mains crispées sur ses genoux. Ce dernier releva la tête quand Jon apparu sur le seuil.

- Par tous les Dieux Robb, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama le cadet, visiblement mécontent.

Robb bondit et d'une main, ferma la porte, tandis que son avant-bras, appuyé sur la gorge de Jon, maintenait son frère plaqué contre celle-ci.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? bredouilla Jon en voyant la rage luire dans les prunelles de son frère.

- Je devrais être celui qui pose cette question ! tempêta l'auburn. Qu'est-ce qui qui t'arrive ?

Jon le repoussa rudement, assez pour l'éloigner de lui, mais ils demeuraient si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient.

- Bien, vu que tu ne sembles pas comprendre par toi-même, je vais t'expliquer. Tu es parti à la fête alors que tu savais que n'avais pas le droit d'y aller…

- Je suis l'aîné des Stark ! L'héritier de Wintefell ! Je devais y aller ! le coupa Robb.

- Et tu y es resté des heures à bavasser avec Theon Greyjoy ! Tu n'en serais pas sorti si ta mère ne t'avait pas demandé de reconduire Arya à sa chambre ! continua Jon sans se soucier de son éclat. Ensuite, tu es reparti à la fête, parce que si tu étais venu me retrouver après avoir laissé Arya, tu aurais été là avant elle !

- Je suis reparti seulement pour saluer Oncle Benjen, après quoi je suis directement venu à toi !

- Je me moque bien de cela. La chose est que tu t'amusais bien trop pour me prendre en compte.

- C'est faux ! hurla Robb, la peine trahissant son éclat.

- C'est la seule vérité à mes yeux ! assena Jon. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, signifia-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Son frère le regarda, tout penaud et l'air désespéré.

- Jon, écoute…

- Dehors ! exigea Jon, excédé.

Le regard de Robb se voila de tristesse, et il sortit sans un mot. Quand il se retourna pour faire face à son frère, ce dernier lui ferma la porte au nez. Il s'adossa ensuite à celle-ci, conscient de la présence de Robb derrière. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'ouvrir, le rappeler, lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il l'aimait et que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais Jon était trop fier pour cela.

« L'honneur, songea-t-il avec ironie, est la seule chose qui sépare un bâtard comme moi et la pourriture du monde*. »

_**POV Robb**_

Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours qu'il était en froid avec Jon. Trois jours qu'il luttait avec sa fierté pour ne pas tomber à genoux devant lui et lui dire à quel point il était désolé et combien il l'aimait. Ce matin, semblable à tous les autres depuis leur affrontement, Robb se trouvait devant la porte de Jon, pantelant, ne sachant que faire, ou plutôt, étant trop fier pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il posa sa main sur la porte close, comme une dernière tentative de l'écarter, mais c'était trop tard. Derrière la porte, Jon avait érigé un mur qui l'empêchait de l'atteindre.

- Les remparts, souffla Robb, sont construits pour protéger la forteresse.

« Et le cœur de Jon se protège derrière. » songea-t-il en s'éloignant.

L'âme en peine, Robb se traina vers la salle à manger, où tous les Stark étaient attablés, ainsi que la famille royale.

- Vos majestés, les salua-t-il poliment

Il inclina ensuite respectueusement la tête vers son père, s'agenouilla auprès de sa mère, lui pris les mains et les embrassa, et elle lui baisa le front en le gratifiant d'une caresse dur la joue. Robb baisa ensuite le front de Sansa et Rickon avant de chatouiller les côtes d'Arya et Bran pour s'installer entre eux avant de donner un baiser à sa sœur et une bourrade à l'épaule de son frère.

- Navré pour le retard, vos majestés, mon cheval a été plus loin que prévu, dit-il.

- N'oublies pas qui tiens les rênes mon garçon ! ria Robert.

- Notre fils est un excellent cavalier Robert, appuya Catelyn pour contrer sa moquerie. Il aime tellement galoper qu'il part les dieux savent où tous les jours. Quand il avait neuf ans, il est parti un matin et n'est pas revenu. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'étais terrifiée. On a fouillé les abords de Winterfell, le Bois-aux-Loups. Ned à même envoyé un corbeau à Château Noir. L'enfant est revenu trois jours plus tard. Il avait été jusqu'à la côte, à La Veuve. Il me disait qu'il voulait voir la mer.

- Je me rappelle de cela, déclara Robb en souriant. A quel point tu m'as sermonné après.

- J'étais morte de peur à l'idée qu'il arrive malheur mon fils aîné, seul, livré à lui-même au beau milieu de nulle part.

- Je n'étais pas seul. Jon est parti avec moi.

Robb regretta ses paroles dès qu'il s'entendit les prononcer. Ces mots glacèrent sa mère et jeta un froid à l'attablée. Seule la famille royale n'y prit pas attention. Devant la précaution qu'avait mise Catelyn à cacher le bâtard de son mari, la reine et ses enfants n'avait même pas eu ouï-dire de son prénom. Seul Robert jeta un œil vers son ami avant de retourner à ses côtelettes de mouton laquées.

- Eh bien, dit finalement Lord Stark, la seule chose importante est que vous soyez rentrés sains et saufs. Tous les deux, insista-t-il en regardant Catelyn.

- Ma seule préoccupation, se révolta l'ancienne Tully, était que _mon fils _rentre à la maison sain et sauf.

Ned poussa un soupir et détourna les yeux. Sansa recommença prudemment à manger en faisant attention à la réaction de sa mère. Rickon n'avait pas cessé de s'empiffrer. Bran et Arya se jetaient des coups d'œil en biais. Robb mangea très peu, comme les derniers jours durant, et sortit rapidement de la salle à manger oppressante. Il n'avait pas fait quelques pas dans la cour extérieure qu'il lui prit l'envie de partir. Il avait besoin de paysages, de l'air froid mais vivifiant du nord, et de fendre le vent à une vitesse qui lui donnait l'impression de voler. Il sortit son cheval des écuries et l'enfourcha rapidement, mais au moment où il allait s'élancer, il entendit Arya crier son nom.

- Robb ! criait-elle en courant, dans l'espoir de le rattraper. Robb !

Le jeune homme mis pieds à terre, se demandant pourquoi sa sœur s'époumonait ainsi. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Arya repris son souffle et demanda d'une voix hachée :

- Est-ce que c'est ma faute ?

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Robb.

- Toi et Jon.

Là-dessus, Robb fut interloqué.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, finit-il par déglutir.

- Pas de ça avec moi. Tu t'es disputé avec Jon. Vous ne vous adressez plus la parole, vous évitez le plus possible de vous retrouver ensemble… Est-ce que c'est ma faute ?

- Par tous les saints Arya, pourquoi ce serait de ta faute ?

- La nuit de la fête, lorsque tu m'as trouvée dans la chambre de Jon, vous vous êtes disputés. Donc c'est ma faute.

- Non Arya, ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai juste… Je me suis seulement comporté comme un crétin avec Jon et il m'en veut. Il en a le droit. Je l'ai délaissé lors de la fête alors que je savais qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y assister, j'ai préféré m'amuser…

- Avec Theon Greyjoy, assena fatalement la petite.

- Quoi ?!

- Lors de la fête, tu t'es amusé avec Theon alors que tu sais très bien que Jon le déteste, déclara Arya d'un ton entendu.

- Attends une minute… As-tu dit cela à Jon ?

- Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Il m'a demandé où tu étais, et j'ai répondu « probablement retourné à la fête, il s'amusait tellement avec Theon. » ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tout est entièrement de ta faute.

- Et pour ça je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix plaintive. Bon, je suppose que maintenant, je dois vous aider à vous réconcilier ! enchaina-t-elle avec entrain.

- Parce que tu te sens coupable ? demanda Robb avec un sourire en coin.

- Un peu… consentit la fillette. Et puis, tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de voir mes deux grands frères préférés fâchés ?

- Arya, tu n'as que nous comme grands frères.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Donc, j'ai vu Jon ce matin. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Devine où il est allé ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Dans le Bois Sacré, souffla Robb.

- Exactement ! Allez, va le rejoindre ! ordonna Arya en le poussant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

- La satisfaction d'avoir fait une bonne action et de rabibocher mes frères. Je n'aime pas vous voir tristes.

A ces mots, la petite s'élança en courant pour aller les Dieux savent où, et il remit son cheval à l'écurie quand il perdit de vue la chevelure châtain se balançant dans son dos. Il n'en avait pas besoin là où il allait. Il s'efforça de paraître normal quand toutes les fibres de son corps lui hurlaient de courir retrouver Jon.

- Robb ! s'exclama Theon venant à sa rencontre.

- Pas maintenant Greyjoy, grinça-t-il en le poussant rudement pour l'écarter de son chemin.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'écria Theon, consterné.

Robb ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Il continua de tracer son chemin et entra dans le Bois Sacré. Pas difficile de trouver Jon, quand il savait pertinemment que celui-ci ne pouvait s'être terré que dans un seul endroit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de l'étang près de l'arbre-cœur et sa face sculptée dans le tronc. Robb cessa d'avancer quand il vit Jon, de dos. Se dissimulant derrière un chêne deux fois plus large que lui, il demeura aux aguets. Son frère était en train de se dévêtir. Le cortège royal semblait avoir amené avec eux la chaleur du sud, car La journée était chaude, pour le nord. Jon semblait de cet avis, car il avait décidément décidé de se baigner dans l'étang. Etrangement, le cœur de Robb se serra à cette pensée. C'était une chose qu'ils avaient toujours fait ensemble. Voir son petit frère bien aimé se dissocier de lui était plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Robb secoua sa tête et sa respiration se stoppa quand Jon enleva sa tunique, les muscles de ses épaules roulant sous sa peau pâle, qui miroitait au soleil. Robb la savait douce, pour l'avoir caressée maintes et maintes fois. Son regard alla à ses larges épaules musclées, puis descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa chute de rein diablement tentatrice.

« Par tous les Dieux ! » se morigéna Robb en se sentant devenir dur. « Comment ose-t-il s'exhiber ainsi ? Avec tous les sudistes qui ont débarqué ! On pourrait le voir ! »

La jalousie aiguisait la possessivité de Robb. Elle altérait sa nature calme et rendait plus sauvage. Et voir Jon se dévêtir ainsi, sans aucune pudeur, en un lieu où il pouvait être surpris à tout moment, le rendait littéralement fou.

« Tu m'appartiens, tu me l'as promis ! Tu n'as pas le droit de… »

Robb songea un instant à châtier Jon comme il faut, pour le punir de son incartade. Sauf qu'à cet instant, Jon ôta ses sous-vêtements, et Robb arrêta tout bonnement de penser. La vue du corps nu de son frère, certes de dos, - mais il se figurait très bien le reste - , court-circuita son cerveau.

« Je le veux… Le prendre maintenant… » et autres pensées du même genre étaient à présent les seules pensées qui l'habitait.

Jon rompit le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur la raison de son frère en sautant dans l'étang, se dérobant à sa vue. Robb en profita pour recouvrer ses esprits, mais s'alarma lorsqu'il remarqua que la surface de de l'eau était redevenue lisse, et que Jon n'était toujours pas remonté à la surface.

« Ce crétin ne s'est tout de même pas laissé couler ! » s'alarma Robb.

Au moment où Robb allait s'élancer pour le repêcher, Jon remonta à la surface, et, en quelques brasses, rejoignit la rive. A la force de ses bras, il se hissa sur la berge et commença à se rhabiller. Soudainement, il lança ironiquement à la ronde :

- Tu apprécies le spectacle ?

Robb devint rouge comme une pivoine en réalisant que son voyeurisme avait été découvert. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il resta dissimulé derrière l'arbre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda le bâtard, agacé mais pas hargneux comme il y a quelques jours.

Ce fut cette différence qui encouragea Robb à sortir de sa cachette. Il s'avança, encore mal à l'aise, vers Jon qui ceignait sa ceinture autour de sa taille.

- Je suis désolé Jon… commença-t-il.

- Pour quoi ? hurla quasiment ce dernier.

- Pour tout, dit Robb.

Ce dernier eu également la présence d'esprit de ne pas s'approcher de Jon, de pas tenter de le toucher, et il resta immobile en attendant qu'il se décide. Snow sembla être tiraillé entre l'envie de rejoindre les bras de son frère et dévider sa rancœur. Visiblement, le visage désolé et sincèrement attristé de Robb eu raison de lui.

- Fuck you Robb ! Je t'aime vraiment trop pour t'en vouloir !

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de son frère, qui lui tendit la main. Aussitôt qu'il la saisit, Jon se trouva subitement tiré en avant pour finir enlacé dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! lui souffla Robb à l'oreille.

Rassuré comme jamais, Jon dissimula son visage dans son cou pour sentir son odeur musquée et enivrante, et l'embrasser sur la clavicule.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, murmura-t-il contre son cou, tellement si tu savais.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Robb en portant une main dans la toison bouclée de son frère. C'était un tic addictif chez lui. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était dégoulinante, suite à sa récente immersion, Robb rompit son étreinte.

- Retournons au château. Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes dehors avec tes cheveux trempés.

- Laisse le soleil se charger de les sécher.

- Non, trancha Robb, inébranlable. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

- J'adore quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, rétorqua Jon, taquin.

- Et je déteste quand tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête ! riposta Robb. Viens, on rentre ! lança-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à discussion.

Jon se contenta d'éclater de rire en se laissant ramener au bercail. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cour de Winterfell, se charriant mutuellement, Arya, qui les guettaient sûrement depuis la fenêtre, couru à leur rencontre.

- Alors ça y est ? Vous avez fait la paix ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

- Comment lui dire ? demanda Robb en se tournant vers Jon.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'une petite chipie t'a joué un tour ?

- Oui, c'est tout à fait cela, déclara Robb, songeur.

Arya les regardait sans comprendre, puis Jon l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira aussi loin que possible de la portée de Robb.

- Cours Arya ! dit-il en riant.

Comprenant tout à coup, la petite se mit à détaler, Robb sur les talons, Jon se fendant la poire en regardant son frère la poursuivre sans parvenir à l'attraper. Lorsqu'Arya semblai fatiguée, Jon se joignit au jeu pour bloquer Robb et l'empêcher de l'attraper pendant que leur sœur reprenait son souffle, Ils riaient tous aux éclats et leur joie attira leurs direwolves, Bran, Rickon, et leurs compagnons respectifs. Tous couraient dans tous les sens pour échapper par intermittence à Robb et à Jon. Sansa avait beau sembler outrée de leur comportement devant Septa Mordane, au fond d'elle, elle mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre et de se mêler à leurs jeux, comme avant. Lord Eddard Stark, du haut d'une tour, aperçu avec bonheur la joie de ses enfants. Il se réjouit lui-même de ce spectacle quand Catelyn vint le rejoindre, intrigué parce qu'il regardait, l'air si ému et épanoui, par la fenêtre. Alors qu'elle regardait la scène, penchée par-dessus son épaule, il lui demanda :

- N'est-ce pas merveilleux Cat ?

- Ça l'est, confirma dignement sa femme, mais il reste une ombre au tableau.

Après ces mots, elle s'éloigna vivement de la fenêtre, et Lord Stark se rembrunit. Il regarda une dernière fois Jon, en contrebas, qui hissait sans effort le petit Rickon, qui riait de plaisir, sur ses épaules.

- Que va-t-on faire de toi ? demanda-t-il gravement.

Les pierres grises de Winterfell ne lui soufflèrent aucune réponse.

* Jon se rabaisse constamment du fait de son statut de bâtard. Sa phrase veut dire que la seule chose qui le met au-dessus des bandits, des voleurs, des tueurs ect … en gros de toute la racaille, c'est qu'il a un sens de l'honneur exacerbé.

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si je n'ai pas été assez précise, je le dit ici. Quand les autres enfants Stark rejoignent Arya, Jon et Robb, ils jouent au loup, une variante du chat. Je ne sais pas si je me suis fait bien comprendre à ce sujet. Je vous laisse sur une question (quasi rhétorique) pour la fin, c'est donc sans mystères que vous pourrez présumer de l'objet du prochain chapitre, que je posterais dans les trois prochaines semaines. N'étant pas très régulière et ayant également une vie, je prévoie large. Merci encore de m'avoir lu, et rendez-vous dans les prochaines semaines si vous désirer continuer l'aventure !


	2. Showdown

Hello everybody ! Je tiens tout d'abord à dire que je suis très heureuse de l'enthousiasme avec lequel cette histoire a été accueillie. Bon j'avoue, le fait qu'il y ait peu de fictions sur ce paring absolument génial joue en ma faveur, mais bon… J'essaye de me convaincre que ce que j'écris à assez d'intérêt pour que vous puissiez également apprécier l'histoire en elle-même. Je sais déjà quel sens lui donner, mais comme je vous l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, je prends également en compte vos suggestions si elles sont pertinentes pour l'histoire. Etant très ouverte, ça ne me pose pas de problème, du moment que ça ne m'éloigne pas de ce que je veux faire. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier ! Une scène de ce chapitre est un très long lemon explicite et détaillé, issu d'un pari. Ma meilleure amie me pensait incapable de le faire. C'était très dur, car je n'ai pas l'habitude de détailler autant les scènes. Donc si vous avez critiques (justifiées), suggestions ou commentaires, je suis preneuse. Je sais, je blablate beaucoup, mais j'estime que le dialogue auteur/lecteur est essentiel, du moins pour moi. De plus, j'ai appris récemment que les théories sur l'ascendance de Jon sont diverses, mais celle qui d'après les fans colleraient le plus serait que Lyanna Stark serait la mère de Jon, et son père Rhaegar Targaryen (voir plus d'infos sur ). Comme leur hypothèse est très bien ficelée, j'ai décidé de rester ambiguë quant à la véritable ascendance de Jon en attendant la version officielle de Gorges Martin. Sur ce, trêve de parlotte, voici le second chapitre ! Beaucoup d'éléments du livre (tome 1) sont insérés ici.

_**POV Jon **_

Jon mangeait joyeusement, entouré des palefreniers, gens d'armes, serviteurs et autres de basse extraction. Encore une fois, Lady Stark l'avait mis à l'écart, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas sa place à la table des enfants royaux. Son père avait toujours imposé sa présence parmi les Stark, et Jon avait toujours eu une place à la table des enfants légitimes de son père. Mais en cette soirée où la royauté était hôte, Lord Stark n'avait pas bronché. Jon n'en était pas malheureux. Il voyait bien à quel point Arya s'ennuyait aux côtés de la princesse Myrcella, qu'ils avaient d'un commun accord décrété insipide. Lui riait aux histoires farfelues des indigents, ne se souciait pas des manières et des politesses et buvait autant qu'il voulait. Le seul désagrément était sans doute que Robb était attablé avec Theon Greyjoy, mais il y avait également le roi, Lord Stark, Oncle Benjen, Jory Cassel, Ser Rodrik, Tyrion Lannister et d'autres hauts gradés du sud. Ils riaient aussi, mais de façon moins bruyantes, et leurs discussions étaient sans nul doute plus sérieuses qu'ici. Parfois, Jon apercevait Robb se tourner vers l'arrière-salle et le chercher du regard. Jon l'ignorait la plupart du temps, préférant lui montrer à quel point il s'amusait avec ses compagnons. Il n'était pas sans ignorer que son frère était excessivement jaloux, et que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de le trainer dehors pour lui faire subir son courroux étaient les convenances. Jon aimait tester le pouvoir qu'il avait sur son aîné. Il aimait constater qu'il pouvait le rendre aussi jaloux. Cela lui faisait sentir qu'il était important pour Robb, et surtout parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire ressentir ça. C'est pour cela qu'à la dernière blague du soldat assis à côté de lui, un grand gaillard à la barbe noire dont il ne se remémorait déjà plus le nom, il éclata de rire en trinquant sa coupe contre la sienne. Ce dernier lui assena une claque dans le dos, tandis que son autre voisin, un autre soldat d'à peu près son âge, lui agrippait l'épaule tant il riait, plié en deux. Jon remarqua le regard assassin de Robb, et se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres, avant de lever légèrement sa coupe en sa direction, comme pour accentuer le fait que sa provocation lui était toute destinée. Robb se serait sans doute levé à cet instant si Theon ne l'avait pas tiré par le bras pour lui adresser quelque chose à l'oreille. Robb fut un instant distrait, et Jon se concentra sur la conversation. Toujours les mêmes sujets. Les blagues vaseuses de taverne et les femmes, voilà tout ce qui les intéressait. Jon aurait voulu que son oncle soit à ses côtés, qu'il puisse discuter de nouveau du mur. Il était dans une impasse à ce sujet. Il savait bien que sa présence ne serait plus tolérée à Winterfell une fois que son père serait parti, et Lady Stark faisait déjà de sa vie un enfer sur terre. Sans doute valait-il mieux qu'il parte avec oncle Benjen. C'était l'unique moyen de ne pas finir déshonoré et humilié par sa condition de bâtard. Seulement, malgré le fait qu'il en revenait toujours à cette conclusion, il y avait toujours une chose qui l'empêchait de véritablement se décider. Une attache plus forte que des chaines d'acier.

« C'est décidé, songea-t-il en lui-même. Ce soir, je parle à Robb. »

Une fois cette décision prise, Jon ne s'attarda pas au banquet. Il était trop troublé et devait réfléchir. La décision qu'il avait prise allait sans doute déboucher sur la dispute la plus violente qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue. Jon n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir d'avance que Robb en serait révolté.

« Il ne l'acceptera jamais, songea-t-il. »

Il se battrait. Il tenterait tout pour le retenir. Jon le savait. Mais au fond de son cœur, une résolution s'était ancrée. Il devait quitter Winterfell, même si cela signifier quitter Robb, et se forger un avenir plus reluisant que celui d'un simple bâtard. Seul le mur le lui permettrait. Non, il n'était pas égoïste. Oui, il lui serait extrêmement difficile de quitter non seulement Robb, mais également Arya, Bran, Rickon et même Sansa. Père lui manquerait aussi, sûrement. Ça serait tout. En regagnant sa chambre, Jon jeta une malle de cuir sur son lit et commença à faire ses bagages, mais fut interrompu dans sa tâche par une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. S'attendant à faire face à Robb, il fut surpris de trouver Arya sur le seuil, visiblement perturbée par son activité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la fillette en se jetant sur le lit.

- Tu le sais bien non ? répliqua Jon.

- Oui, mais je me demande pourquoi, répliqua la petite effrontée.

Jon continuait ses allées et venues pour remplir sa malle. En pliant l'une de ses tuniques, il demanda :

- Peux-tu garder un secret ?

Les yeux d'Arya s'agrandirent de malice et elle hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne. A personne, tu m'entends ? insista Jon.

- Je serais une tombe, dit-elle en mimant le fait de fermer sa bouche à clef.

- Très bien, dit Jon en laissant tomber le vêtement au fond de la malle.

Il la poussa et s'assit sur le bord du lit, où sa sœur vint le rejoindre.

- Alors ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Je vais partir pour le Mur, Arya. Je vais joindre la Garde de la Nuit.

Aussitôt, l'expression enjouée de la petite se mua en horreur.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Arya, calme-toi, l'encouragea Jon en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Tout ira bien.

- Non non non non ! s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte avant de détaler en courant, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

_**POV Robb**_

Robb voulu partir dès qu'il vit Jon quitter la salle, mais son père l'avait entraîné dans une discussion à n'en plus finir sur sa fonction de seigneur de Winterfell lorsqu'il serait parti pour la capitale. Robb écoutait donc sagement les recommandations paternelles et posait parfois quelques questions. Ils étaient en plein débat lorsqu'Arya surgit de nulle part, en larmes, et commença à donner des coups de poings dans le bras d'Oncle Benjen, qui discutait avec Tyrion Lannister.

- Je ne te laisserais pas, sanglotait-elle en multipliant les coups de ces petites mains frêles. Je ne te laisserais pas le prendre, tu m'entends ? Jamais !

- Arya, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Eddard d'une voix sévère.

Cependant, oncle Benjen semblait avoir compris et, ayant saisi les poings d'Arya pour qu'elle arrête de se faire mal inutilement, la regarda droit dans les yeux. Son expression sévère réussi à la calmer momentanément.

- Benjen ? demanda Eddard, qui s'était rendu compte du manège de son frère. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Son cadet se tourna vers lui, et très calmement, déclara :

- Je pense que cette affaire devrait se régler entre Stark, mon frère.

Eddard, quoique surpris de cette déclaration, acquiesça en silence avant de s'excuser auprès de ses invités en se levant de table. Benjen, qui tenait fermement Arya, le suivit, et d'instinct, Robb fit de même. Lorsque Theon fit mine de l'accompagner, Robb posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à rester assis, puis lui assena :

- Tu as entendu mon oncle Greyjoy ? Cette affaire se règlera entre Stark.

Et sans un regard pour l'assemblée, il quitta la salle à la suite de ses aînés, non sans remarquer le regard inquiet de sa mère. Une fois dans la cour extérieure, où les torches plantées dans le sol n'éclairaient en rien les ténèbres et où la froideur nocturne faisait les frissonner, Arya se remit à tempêter de plus belle.

- Je ne te laisserais pas ! cria Arya à travers ses larmes tout en cognant de nouveau ses petits poings contre la cuirasse de son oncle. Tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'as pas le droit ! scandait-elle en s'égratignant les jointures des mains, qui saignaient à présent. Je ne te laisserais pas l'emmener, ça jamais !

- Benjen, à quoi rime tout cela ? demanda son frère.

Robb vit son oncle froncer les sourcils, comme s'il pesait ses mots pour annoncer ce qui bouleversait visiblement sa nièce, mais Arya ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Il veut emmener Jon avec lui ! hurla Arya d'un ton accusateur.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent simultanément Eddard et Robb.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord, se défendit Benjen en portant le regard sur son frère. J'ai même essayé de l'en dissuader.

- Alors pourquoi Jon est en train de faire sa malle ? tempêta Arya. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit qu'il va partir au Mur, rejoindre la Garde de la Nuit ? Pourquoi ?

Puis, se retournant vers son frère, lui agrippa le bras.

- Parle-lui Robb. Raisonne-le. Il t'écoutera. Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire changer d'avis. Je t'en prie Robb, ne le laisse pas partir !

Arya hurlait à présent. C'en était trop, trop pour elle. La pauvre petite semblait sur le point de s'effondrer littéralement. Lord Stark héla un garde et lui ordonna de ramener la petite à sa gouvernante, lequel s'exécuta immédiatement.

- Allons ailleurs, décréta ensuite Ned. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour parler famille.

Attablés à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque de Winterfell, Eddard et son fils dévisageaient Benjen, assis face à eux, dans un silence gêné. Robb, n'y tenant plus, creva l'abcès le premier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ? s'exclama-t-il, la colère perçant dans sa voix.

- Ned, commença Benjen en ignorant l'éclat de son neveu, nous savions que ce jour viendrait. Le jour où nous devrions le laisser partir. Ce jour est arrivé.

- Mais pour le Mur… soupira Ned en passant une main sur son visage las. Je n'espérais pas cette vie pour lui…

- C'est la voie qu'il a choisie Ned. Pas des plus faciles, mais Jon est solide. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira.

Robb demeurait ahuri par les idioties que débitaient les deux adultes. Encore une fois, il intervint bruyamment.

- Comment pouvez-vous songer à l'envoyer là-bas ? s'exclama-t-il, interloqué. Père, avez-vous vu ce que le Mur et la Garde de la Nuit font à ceux qu'ils enrôlent ? Rappelez-vous de l'état de l'homme que vous avez exécuté. Il délirait, complètement fou, répétant inlassablement qu'il avait vu les Marcheurs Blancs. Je ne veux pas que Jon devienne comme ça !

- Et où irait-il, sinon au Mur ? s'exclama Benjen.

Robb frissona. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu son oncle dans une telle colère.

- Robb, c'est facile pour toi de demander à Jon de rester. Tu seras le seigneur de Winterfell un jour. Tes frères Bran et Rickon seront tes bannerets. Vous avez tous une fonction bien définie. Mais Jon n'est pas un Stark ! C'est un bâtard Robb, un bâtard ! martela Benjen. A l'instant où ton père partira pour Port Réal, il ne sera plus qu'un sale gosse illégitime tardant à déguerpir. Et tu veux lui demander de rester ! Je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses être aussi égoïste Robb. Tu me déçois beaucoup.

- Et vous, riposta ce dernier en se levant, vous n'avez pas le droit de me demander de vous laisser l'emmener sans rien dire. Jon est mon frère bordel ! s'indigna-t-il avant de partir à grandes enjambées.

« Non, c'est faux, pensa-t-il silencieusement, il est bien plus que cela. »

_**POV Eddard **_

- Ah, soupira Eddard en voyant son fils partir, je me doutais que ça poserait problème un jour. Ils ont toujours été si proches... Sérieusement Benjen, est-il indispensable d'envoyer Jon au Mur ?

- Tu le connais, soupira le brun, il est entêté. J'ai eu beau essayer de l'encourager à y réfléchir d'avantage, de reporter sa décision, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il est tellement buté.

- Comme l'était Lyanna, dit doucement Ned.

- Ned, murmura Benjen à l'adresse de son frère, je sais que tu as toujours tenu à porter seul ce fardeau. Jon est presque un homme maintenant. Il serait tant que tu passes la main.

- Peut-être… concéda Eddard. Peut-être qu'il est temps.

_**POV Robb**_

L'héritier Stark avançait rapidement dans les longs corridors de Winterfell, courant presque, son esprit encore trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, son cœur battant la chamade. Arya avait dit que Jon faisait sa malle. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Jon ne pouvait pas rejoindre le Mur. Jon ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas le quitter. Il lui avait promis.

_**Flashback**_

_C'était il y a près d'un an, lorsque leur relation avait pris un tournant plus que fraternel*. Après l'exercice à l'épée sous l'œil vigilant de Ser Rodrik, les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans l'armurerie. Robb s'était rapproché de son cadet, de dos, suffisamment pour frôler son corps, et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille, d'une voix basse et grave :_

_- Dans une heure, à l'arbre-cœur. Je t'attendrais._

_L'aîné des Stark s'était ensuite volatilisé, et avait profité de son léger sursit pour se laver et délasser ses muscles endoloris par les combats dans un bain brûlant, tout en réfléchissant. Robb avait demandé à son frère de le rejoindre au Bois Sacré, devant l'arbre-cœur. Ce qu'il allait lui réclamer n'avait rien d'anodin, et Robb ne savait trop quelle serait la réaction de son cadet. Il prendrait le risque. _

_A l'heure dite, il attendit une dizaine de minutes, et s'inquiéta de l'absence de son frère. _

_« Et s'il ne venait pas ? » songea-t-il, la tristesse lui creusant le cœur._

_Il attendit encore, ne dénombra plus le temps. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, le cœur lourd, il vit Jon le rejoindre, visiblement essoufflé._

_- Désolée pour le retard. Ta mère…_

_- Par tous les dieux anciens et nouveaux, que t'a-t-elle encore fait ? s'inquiéta Robb._

_- Rien, enfin, pas directement. Elle était près des écuries et a dit à Mestre Luwin qu'elles étaient dans un état épouvantable et qu'il devrait envoyer quelqu'un les récurer. Tous les palefreniers étaient occupés, et j'ai eu le malheur de passer par là au même moment. Le Mestre me l'a demandé, et je n'ai pas pu dire non. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait finalement. Sans même m'adresser la parole, elle trouve toujours le moyen de m'humilier._

_Attristé par ce récit, Robb pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement, et n'arrêta que par besoin de respirer._

_- Je suis désolé Jon, déclara-t-il tristement tout en lui caressant les joues de ses pouces, vraiment désolé._

_- Ce n'est pas ta faute, souffla son cadet._

_- Tout de même ! J'ai tellement honte qu'elle agisse ainsi envers toi ! Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse. Et comme je t'aime, conclu-t-il entre deux baisers, je t'aime tellement._

_- Je t'aime aussi, murmura Jon, les joues rougies._

_Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, avant que le plus jeune ne demande ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Robb eu soudain une mine grave, et Jon s'alarma._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Tu m'aimes ? demanda Robb de but en blanc._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? s'offusqua Jon en fronçant les sourcils. Bien sûr que je t'aime !_

_- Tu me le jugerais ? argua Robb._

_Jon s'apprêta à répliquer, puis réalisa. Ils étaient dans le Bois Sacré, le sanctuaire des Anciens Dieux, devant l'arbre-cœur, leur symbole, devant lequel on ne pouvait pas mentir, on priait et on nouait les plus grands serments._

_- Tu n'es pas sérieux… commença Jon. Nous ne pouvons pas. _

_- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Robb avec un air de défit._

_- Arrête Robb, ce n'est pas drôle ! Nous sommes deux garçons, deux frères… Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !_

_- Et si je n'étais pas ton frère ? demanda Robb en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, l'acculant au tronc, ses bras faisant barrage de chaque côté de ses épaules pour contrer toute tentative de fuite._

_Jon leva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens, et fini par murmurer :_

_- Je ne t'aimerais pas autant._

_Robb fondit sur la bouche de Jon et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Sa langue s'insinua entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et pris possession de son antre. Les lèvres de Robb, appliquées voracement sur sa bouche, menaçait de l'engloutir tout entier. Ses dents joignaient le mouvement pour mordiller possessivement ses lèvres charnues jusqu'à les perler de sang. Bien qu'il fût à bout de souffle, Jon ne songea pas un instant à interrompre ce moment. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère pour le rapprocher d'avantage de lui. Comme si elles suivaient le mouvement, les hanches de Robb se soudèrent aux siennes et le contact de leurs deux membres durs tira à Jon un gémissement de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et se cramponna la toison auburn de son frère. Ce dernier quitta ses lèvres, le laissant de nouveau respirer, pour s'attaquer à la peau de son cou, si douce, si pâle qu'on pouvait aisément y laisser des marques. _

_- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Robb._

_- Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à me le refuser ? demanda Robb, le visage perdu dans son cou._

_- Robb, tout ceci n'a aucun sens…_

_La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par un nouveau gémissement. Robb avait glissé son genou entre ses cuisses. Instinctivement, Jon rechercha plus de friction mais son aîné en décida autrement. Il lui saisit les poignets qu'il ramena au-dessus de sa tête, le bloquant d'une telle façon que Jon ne pouvait se défaire de sa poigne, à moins de vouloir se démettre une épaule._

_- Je veux que tu le proclames devant eux. Je veux que cette promesse nous lie pour toujours._

_- Robb, voyons, nous n'avons pas besoin de ça…_

_- Je le veux._

_Après un instant sans rien dire, à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, Robb lâcha doucement sa poigne et posa un genou à terre aux racines du barral millénaire. Ses lèvres murmuraient une ancienne prière. Jon le regarda, sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Sacrilège que d'interrompre une prière, disait Mestre Luwin, surtout lorsqu'elle est dite dans la langue des Anciens. Mais le plus jeune était effrayé pour toute autre chose. Quand un serment était prononcé dans la langue des Anciens, il était irréversible. Les Dieux punissaient sévèrement ceux qui osaient le briser. Robb le savait pourtant, mais il semblait plus déterminé que jamais. _

_- Devant les Dieux, moi, Robb, de la maison Stark, m'agenouille et prête serment, qu'ils en soient témoins. Par ces mots, j'entreprends de lier ma vie et mon âme à Jon Snow, pour l'aimer, lui être loyal et le protéger envers et contre tout, serais-ce au péril de ma vie. Je le jure avec mon sang._

_Robb sortit alors un poignard de sa ceinture, la lame vers le bas. De sa main libre, il empoigna la lame et la serra dans son poing qu'il fit glisser tout le long du tranchant, qui se macula de sang sur toute sa longueur. Il remit l'arme dans son fourreau et se redressa. En serrant son poing, des gouttes vermeilles tombèrent, et Robb en versa sur les yeux et les lèvres de la face de l'arbre cœur. Son acte accompli, il reposa genou à terre et regarda Jon. Un regard pour une requête muette, désespérée, pour un acte d'amour beaucoup plus grand que ce qu'ils avaient déjà partagé. Quand Jon comprit cela, alors seulement, il mit un genou à terre aux côtés de son frère et fit écho à son serment._

_- Devant les Dieux, moi, Jon Snow, m'agenouille et prête serment, qu'ils en soient témoins. Par ces mots, j'entreprends de lier ma vie et mon âme à Robb, de la maison Stark, pour l'aimer sincèrement, lui être fidèle plus qu'à quiconque et le protéger avec ma vie. Je promets de tout faire pour assurer ses intérêts, sa sécurité et son bonheur, fusse au détriment des miens. Je promets de le soutenir, dans la gloire comme dans l'oubli, dans la vigueur comme dans la faiblesse, en été comme en hiver. Je promets de me tenir à ses côtés aussi longtemps que les Dieux me le permettront. Je le jure avec mon sang._

_Il prit ensuite le poignard de Robb et répéta les gestes qu'avait eus ce dernier. Robb se releva ensuite, récupérant l'arme, tandis que Jon tendait les mains vers lui, paumes vers le haut, dévoilant la meurtrissure de l'une d'elles. Robb les prit dans les siennes, et ils restèrent ainsi, les mains jointes, les regards soudés, avant d'achever leur pacte._

_- Devant les Dieux, je suis sien et il est mien, à partir de ce jour jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, conclurent-ils en chœur._

_Au moment où ils prononcèrent ces paroles, une légère brise agita les feuilles cuivrées de l'arbre cœur, qui bruissaient mélodieusement. Mais le vent ne dura qu'un instant, et s'évapora aussi vite qu'il était apparu._

_- Je pense que c'est un bon présage, murmura Robb, imprégné de la sainteté du lieu. Comme s'ils bénissaient notre engagement._

_- Je l'espère, souffla Jon, encore ébahi par le phénomène._

_- Dis-moi, déclara Robb, de nouveau taquin, ton serment était beaucoup plus étoffé que le mien, pour quelqu'un qui réprouvait l'idée._

_- J'étais inspiré, bafouilla Jon en rougissant._

_Mais Robb ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Il l'attira contre lui pour mieux le faire tomber par terre, tandis qu'il le surplombait de son corps, le pinçant et le chatouillant pour qu'il rende grâce._

_- D'accord, d'accord, siffla Jon entre deux éclats de rire, j'avoue que j'y ai déjà pensé. Parfois._

_Robb, visiblement pas satisfait de sa réponse, le titilla de nouveau._

_- Souvent, concéda Jon, qui ne pouvait déjà plus respirer tant il riait._

_- Je le savais, lui souffla Robb à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser._

Robb poussa la porte de la chambre de Jon si fort qu'il l'envoya claquer contre le mur, menaçant de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Comme Arya l'avait annoncé, Jon faisait en effet sa malle, mais il s'arrêta un instant pour lever les yeux vers lui.

- Arya te l'a dit.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un simple constat, prononcé de façon si neutre, si détachée qu'elle exacerba la rage de Robb, qui referma la porte avec autant de violence.

- Oui, elle me l'a dit ! Tu pensais peut-être qu'elle allait garder ça pour elle, alors que tu t'apprête à commettre une folie ? Mais ce qui me met hors de moi, c'est que tu ne m'aies rien dit ! J'aurais dû être le premier à savoir !

- Je savais que tu ne le tolérerais pas, déclara gravement Jon.

- Comment le pourrais-je, alors que ce n'est que sottise ? Et vas-tu arrêter de tout emballer ? Je te parle !

D'un geste rageur, Robb balança la malle qui tomba avec fracas de l'autre côté du lit. Il était si proche maintenant que Jon pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé sur son visage.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

La colère faisait toujours trembler sa voix, mais il essayait de se contenir. Jon s'assis sur le lit avant de l'encourager, d'un signe, de prendre place près de lui.

- Nous devons parler. La nuit promet d'être longue.

D'abord hésitant, Robb finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, signe de sa colère.

- Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché. Tu as raison, j'aurais dû t'en parler. Cette décision ne concerne pas que moi, mais nous, et pourtant, j'avais si peur de te le dire. Je te connais Robb, je savais que tu ne l'accepterais pas. Je voulais trouver les mots pour te faire faire comprendre que je dois, que j'ai besoin de partir. Avec le départ de père à Port Réal, c'est devenu une évidence. Je ne peux plus rester à Winterfell.

Robb était furieux d'entendre chez son frère le même discours que chez oncle Benjen. N'y tenant plus, il leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Et moi, je ne suffis plus ? Partir, mais pourquoi ? Père dans le sud, je serais le seigneur de Winterfell. Nous serons ensemble. Alors dis-moi, dis-moi pourquoi tu veux partir ? Dis-moi ! lui hurla-t-il au visage, les mains crispées sur les épaules de Jon, le secouant comme un prunier.

- Est-ce que tu réalises, commença Jon d'un ton peiné, que tu me demande de vivre par rapport à toi, exclusivement à toi ? Qu'il en a toujours été comme ainsi ? Depuis que nous sommes enfants, j'ai toujours tout fait par rapport à toi, pour toi. Seulement, lorsque père partira, tu deviendras le seigneur de Winterfell, et je ne serais toujours qu'un simple bâtard. Je crois que c'est le moment où les voies bifurquent et où nous prenons des chemins différents.

La respiration de Robb se bloqua, et son cœur cessa de battre.

- Dois-je comprendre, déglutit-il difficilement, que tu veux me quitter ?

_**POV Jon**_

Jon ne parvint pas à croire que son frère eu dit une chose pareille. C'était-il mal exprimé à ce point pour qu'il comprenne ses paroles ainsi ?

- Non ! se récria Jon, horrifié. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Si j'avais le choix, je passerais ma vie auprès de toi !

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? s'emporta Robb, qui ne semblait pas voir où était le problème.

- Je ne peux pas ! s'énerva Jon de le voir aussi buté. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis un bâtard ! Ma présence ne sera plus tolérée à Winterfell après le départ de père, par ta mère moins que quiconque. Je dois partir ! Le Mur est ma seule échappatoire. Le seul endroit où je pourrais devenir quelqu'un.

- C'est faux ! s'entêta Robb. Tu pourrais devenir chevalier, ou même de faire embaucher dans la garnison d'un des seigneurs du nord.

- Personne ne m'acceptera. J'ai réfléchi à tout, le mur est la seule solution possible. J'y pense depuis longtemps tu sais. Les histoires d'Oncle Benjen me fascinaient, enfant, et j'en suis venu à rêver de vivre les mêmes aventures que lui. Je veux être un patrouilleur.

- Folie et crédulité, déclara Robb.

- C'est la seule chose à faire !

- Il y a forcément un autre moyen ! s'obstina Robb.

Jon demeura songeur. Oui, il y avait bien un autre moyen. Celui de rester ensemble pour toujours, sans aucune contrainte. Seulement, c'était une utopie. Jamais Robb n'accepterait. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait pas le suivre.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Robb.

- A rien. Une sottise.

- Dis-moi, insista son aîné, plus doux cette fois.

Robb c'était rapproché de lui, sa main sur son bras, et le tournait vers lui. Quand Jon leva les yeux vers son regard limpide mêlé d'inquiétude et de tendresse, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

- Parfois, murmura-t-il, rougissant de son aveu embarrassant tout en triturant les lanières de la tunique de son vis-à-vis, j'imagine que nous partons pour les Cités Libres, juste toi et moi. Nous nous y installons et vivons une vie paisible, loin de Winterfell et de tout ce qui nous empêche d'être ensemble.

Robb demeura interdit, visiblement terrassé par son aveu. Jon s'empressa alors de le rassurer. Il prit son visage en coupe et lui caressa doucement les joues de ses pouces.

- Mais je sais que c'est impossible mon amour, continua-t-il doucement. Je sais que tu es l'héritier de Winterfell et que tu en seras le seigneur un jour. Ta place est ici; mais pas la mienne. Tu dois l'accepter.

L'expression de Robb se mua en une profonde tristesse, une affliction sans nom. Il agrippa les mains de Jon sur son visage et tourna la tête pour baiser l'une de ses paumes avec la ferveur du désespoir.

- Robb… souffla Jon, la gorge serrée.

- Tu m'as promis, murmura Robb d'une voix rauque. Tu es mien.

- Je l'ai toujours été, et je le serais toujours, murmura son cadet avec un sourire triste avant de saisir la nuque pour le rapprocher et s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser fervent. Robb pris le contrôle des siennes qu'il embrassa, mordilla, suça voracement de façon successive et suggestive.

- Et tu es mien, repris Jon en se séparant de ses lèvres, haletant, avant de replonger dans le délice qu'était la bouche de Robb.

- Pour toujours et à jamais, assura le Stark avant de glisser de nouveau sa langue dans l'antre chaude de son cadet.

Les mains de Jon se perdirent dans la toison auburn de son frère alors que ce dernier empoignait ses hanches pour le rapprocher. Aussitôt qu'elles furent en contact, Jon ondula instinctivement son bassin. Robb sembla le sentir, car, exhaussant sa demande muette, il le renversa sur le lit et pris place sur lui, à califourchon sur son bassin. Il interrompit même le baisé pour profiter de la vision de son frère allongé sous lui, qui grognait déjà sa frustration. Jon, irrité, se releva suffisamment pour saisir le visage de son frère et l'amener à l'embrasser avant de basculer de nouveau sur le matelas, sentant avec délice le corps de Robb appuyé sur le sien. Cependant, le Stark semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Il quitta soudainement sa bouche, et quand Jon, en signe de protestation, fit mine de le ramener vers lui, Robb lui saisit les poignets et les immobilisa de chaque côté de son visage.

- Laisse-moi faire, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, avant de parsemer son cou de baisers.

Il descendit de long de sa gorge, traçant un sillon humide avec sa langue entre deux baisers. Robb arriva ensuite à son buste et se releva. Avec un regard équivoque, il passa ses grandes mains sur le torse de son frère, le tissu de la tunique empêchant le contact avec sa peau. Jon gémit, mais il failli hurler lorsque Robb pressa brutalement leurs deux membres, lui procurant un plaisir infini malgré le tissu superflu qui les recouvrait. Bien conscient de la réaction de son cadet, Robb commença à mouvoir lascivement ses hanches sur les siennes, entre douceur et brutalité, deux extrêmes qui terrassaient visiblement Jon, de plus en plus frustré. Le Stark du moins n'était pas en reste, prenant appui sur la poitrine de son frère, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés par le plaisir. Pourtant les supplications de Jon le ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Robb, haleta-t-il, je t'en prie…

- Dis-moi, répliqua suavement ce dernier, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Jon leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il ignorait ce qu'il voulait ! Robb, qui avait surpris son regard, se retint de rire, n'arborant que son sourire amusé tout en continuant de bouger ses hanches lentement, très lentement, mais accentuant d'avantage la pression quand leurs érections se frôlaient. Jon le saisit par les flancs pour accompagner ses mouvements, l'incitant à aller graduellement plus vite.

- Robb, murmura-t-il, le souffle erratique, Robb… je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Les mains de Robb quittèrent sa poitrine pour se saisir des siennes et les plaquer de part et d'autre de son visage, mêlant ses doigts aux siens, avant de se baisser vers son visage et de lui souffler au creux de l'oreille.

- Je t'aime Jon.

Soudain, Robb rompit l'étreinte de leurs mains et Jon grogna, mais il fut vite rassuré quand il vit celles de son frère migrer sur sa poitrine, délacer le haut de sa tunique. Lorsqu'il voulut la lui ôter, Jon l'aida, mais se rassit tout à fait pour aider son frère, qui délaçait maintenant la sienne, et chassa ses mains importunes pour le faire lui-même. Après l'avoir passé au-dessus de sa tête, Jon passa religieusement ses mains sur le torse glabre de son frère, savourant sa peau douce et ses muscles fermes sous ses doigts. Ces derniers se perdirent ensuite dans ses cheveux, et sa bouche alla s'emparer de celle de Robb. Son frère le rallongea en le poussant par les épaules, et, sans interrompre le baiser, caressait son corps à demi dévêtu. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Jon déplaça ses mains sur sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos, ses hanches, avant de les faire glisser son pantalon pour malaxer ses fesses. Robb gémit et réfugia son visage dans le creux de son cou, haletant. Jon profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour inverser les rôles et faire basculer Robb sous lui. Ce dernier papillonna des paupières, surpris, mais se laissa résolument faire quand Jon fit disparaitre ce qui leur restait de vêtements. Avant même que Robb n'est pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, il sentit Jon s'empaler brutalement sur son membre érigé, et poussa un cri autant de plaisir en se sentant enserré étroitement en lui, que d'inquiétude en pensant à la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir Jon. Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'inquiéter, se mouvant sur lui, et bientôt, Robb se redressa et le saisit par les hanches pour accompagner son mouvement. Jon s'accrocha à son cou, comme naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Ils s'entrechoquaient de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Dans un dernier soubresaut, il se répandit contre son frère dans un grand râle rauque, Les yeux fermés, le souffle court, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Robb, se visage niché dans son cou. L'aîné entoura sa taille de son bras pour le maintenir contre lui, sa main libre se perdant dans sa nuque, à la naissance de ses boucles de jais. Avec beaucoup de tendresse, il embrassa ses cheveux et le berça doucement contre lui, jusqu'à s'allonger, Jon étendu sur lui, dans les bras.

* Non ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Vous n'avez pas compris l'allusion ? Ça me semblait clair pourtant. En gros, le souvenir évoqué se passe peu de temps après que Robb et Jon aient commencés à coucher ensemble. C'est plus clair ? :D

Voilà ! Fin du second chapitre ! Ouf ! Très éprouvant, j'ai même raccourci le lemon parce que je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à l'écrire complètement. Je vous en réserve un, encore meilleur, pour le prochain chapitre, promis. Et là, je sens que vous bavez d'avance… Je plaisante ! En tout cas, j'ai gagné mon pari. Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein Nami ? C'est qui la petite prude coincé maintenant ? Hahahahahahaha (rire démoniaque.) Je suis d'ailleurs doublement fière de moi car j'ai (une fois n'est pas coutume) tenu mes délais. Ça fait pile trois semaines aujourd'hui que j'ai posté le premier. Et oui, je tiens mes promesses ! Le prochain dans les trois semaines. Et cette fois, DES REVIEWS ! Qu'on me mette en favori ou en alert me fait plaisir, mais si les reviews ne suivent pas, aaaaahhhhrrrrg ! Sinon, pour celles qui m'en ont envoyé, continuez sur cette lancée.

P.S. : J'écris plus vite quand j'ai des reviews -)

Bisous !_**  
**_


	3. Whatever Love Say

Salut tout le monde ! I'm back ! Un nouveau chapitre tout chaud à se mettre sous la dent. J'ai cru comprendre que certaines avaient besoin de leur dose en urgence -D. A la base, ce chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long, mais après 6967 mots sur 16 pages, je me suis dit que j'allais le scinder en deux. Je tenais également à vous informer que nous sommes à 2-3 chapitres près de la séparation, mais j'ai d'immenses projets pour cette fic donc rassurez-vous, je suis loin d'arrêter d'écrire. J'ai d'ailleurs même mis mes autres projets en _stand by _pour me consacrer uniquement à cette histoire qui me passionne. Je suis très heureuse de vous la faire partager. Je ne sais pas tout à fait la manière dont je vais la terminer, mais toutes les péripéties sont au point et vous ne risquez pas d'être déçues ! Sur ce, j'arrête mon blabla habituel. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**POV Jon**_

L'heure précédant l'aube est toujours la plus sombre, disent les vieux sages. A cette heure-ci, seule la lune et les étoiles pâlissantes étaient témoins de l'amour le plus puissant qui soit. Jon s'était assoupi dans les bras de son frère, sa tête sur sa poitrine. Quant à lui, Robb lui enserrait la taille, son autre main perdue dans ses boucles d'ébène. Lorsque Jon s'éveilla, il faisait encore sombre.

« J'ai dû m'endormir » songea-t-il.

Automatiquement, il tourna la tête vers Robb. Son frère semblait encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil. Jon sourit en se faisant la réflexion qu'il était adorable lorsqu'il dormait. En état de veille, Robb respirait la force inébranlable, qui inspirait le respect, et même la crainte. Mais là, auprès de lui, abandonné au sommeil, il semblait si fragile qu'il n'éprouvait que tendresse, et c'est pourquoi il le trouvait adorable. Doucement, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Allongé sur le ventre, redressé sur un coude, il admira le visage de son bel endormi, un sourire aux lèvres. Au bout d'un long moment de contemplation silencieuse dans lequel Robb n'avait pas fait mine de se réveiller, Jon décida d'accélérer un peu le processus. Il passa une main caressante dans sa toison auburn, puis la fit glisser sur sa joue, son cou, son torse, son ventre avant de la remonter sur son épaule. Lovant son visage dans son cou, il l'embrassa tendrement, explorant sa gorge nue, s'attardant sur sa clavicule et allant même jusqu'à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, tout en laissant à ses mains le soin de caresser son corps. Robb commença à respirer plus fort, et alors seulement, Jon prit conscience qu'il était réveillé. Il l'embrassa encore une fois dans le creux de son cou, et laissant sa main aller et venir de son épaule à son coude en un léger effleurement, aussi sensuel qu'une caresse, puis se redressa pour voir son visage.

« Dieux, comme il est beau, » songea en rencontrant ses yeux céruléens encore voilés par le sommeil.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Jon en un grand sourire, toujours appuyé négligemment sur un coude.

Robb lui répondit par un bâillement avant de dire :

- Bien réveillé en tout cas, en lui servant son sourire éblouissant.

Le Stark se redressa un peu, de sorte à lui faire face, et ses mains virent caresser ses biceps. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder, leurs yeux parlant un langage connu d'eux seuls, avant que Jon ne lui murmure :

- Comment pourrais-je vivre, si loin de toi, alors que le simple fait de devoir quitter tes bras est une torture ? Comment ferais-je pour supporter l'absence, le manque et la distance ? Comment me résignerais-je au Mur, quand tu représentes tout ce que je désire ? Je t'aime, c'est ma seule certitude. Je t'aime depuis toujours, et je n'aimerais que toi, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

- Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles et me demander de te laisser partir ? demanda douloureusement son aîné.

- Je veux que tu le sache. Je veux que quoi qu'il advienne, tu ne puisses jamais douter de mes sentiments. Ça a toujours été toi, Robb. Ça sera toujours toi, même si c'est mal.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à nous aimer. Pourquoi les Dieux auraient-ils insufflés de tels sentiments dans nos cœurs si c'était mal ?

- C'est mal aux yeux des hommes.

- Je me moque de leurs lois et de leurs jugements. La seule chose qui compte, c'est toi, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Jon se frotta légèrement contre sa paume chaude et rassurante, avant que Robb ne lui saisisse le menton pour l'embrasser.

Ils s'embrassaient se perdant dans leur baiser, savourant chaque caresse, chaque démonstration de tendresse de l'autre. Jon s'offrait littéralement à la douceur dont faisait preuve Robb, et ses gémissements se muèrent bien vite en cris de plaisirs étouffés quand ils s'unirent. Il se laissa complètement emporter par le tourbillon de sensations qui parcouraient son corps, rougissant violemment en songeant qu'il demeurerait toujours insatiable de Robb.

* * *

_**POV Robb**_

Après s'être effondré sur Jon après l'amour, Robb pensait vaguement à profiter de la chaleur de son corps et l'étreindre encore un peu, mais visiblement, son frère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. C'est pourquoi Robb fut extrêmement surpris et contrarié lorsqu'il lui déclara avec un sérieux déconcertant :

- Tu devrais partir.

« Quoi ?! » fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Non mais ! Si Jon était si lunatique au point de faire la girouette en passant d'un extrême à un autre, lui n'allait pas tarder à perdre patience. Il n'hésita d'ailleurs aucunement à lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? gronda-t-il. Nous passons la nuit ensemble, nuit durant laquelle nous faisons l'amour avant que tu ne me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit pour remettre ça, et maintenant tu me mets dehors ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

- Robb, demanda doucement Jon, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu comprennes tout de travers ? Regarde dehors.

Robb se retourna pour regarder par une des petites lucarnes percées dans le mur. Les rayons de l'aube pointaient déjà à l'horizon.

- Tu dois partir maintenant et regagner tes appartements avant que le château se réveille, poursuivit Jon. Personne ne doit te voir.

- Je sais, maugréa Robb, pas besoin de me faire la leçon.

- Si je ne te la faisais pas chaque matin, je pense que nous aurions été découverts, insinua malicieusement Jon.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu es irrésistible, le taquina l'aîné en resserrant plus fort sa prise autour de lui, son torse plaqué contre son dos.

- J'aimerais rester ainsi pour toujours, articula Jon après un instant de silence, profitant des bras de Robb autour de lui.

- Je sais, déclara le Stark. Moi aussi.

Après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur son épaule, Robb se redressa et fini par quitter les draps rêches.

- Tu te lèves ? demanda Robb en passant ses braies.

- Non, décréta Jon en s'étirant le plus possible dans le lit. Je veux rester ici, avec toi.

Robb comprit que son frère voulait seulement s'attarder un peu, repenser à cette nuit pour la graver dans sa mémoire, pour mémoriser et conserver leur souvenir, son souvenir. _(Je ne sais pas si j'ai été très claire, mais quand Robb pense « son souvenir », il pense à lui. Jon veux conserver « son souvenir » donc « le souvenir de Robb ».) _Il boucla sa ceinture. Ses yeux cherchant sa tunique à travers la chambre, il eut un sourire en constatant que Jon l'avait. Il se pencha de nouveau pour lui dérober un dernier baiser et en profita pour prendre son vêtement, le passer par-dessus sa tête. Il entrouvrit ensuite la porte, vérifiant que personne ne passait par là. Au moment où il allait sortir, il entendit Jon l'appeler :

- Robb !

Le dénommé se retourna, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Je t'aime, réitéra sincèrement Jon, comme s'il tentait de l'en persuader.

- Je sais, déclara-t-il, un sourire fleurissant sur son visage. Et devine quoi ? Je t'aime aussi, fit-t-il, un brin amusé.

Robb sortit alors de la pièce, persuadé qu'il allait céder s'il continuait à soutenir le regard de Jon. Tel une ombre, il se glissa dans les couloirs de Winterfell. La chambre de Jon avait la particularité d'être dans un coin du château, à l'orée des quartiers des domestiques et des hommes d'armes. Lady Catelyn avait fait en sorte que le bâtard de son mari soit aussi loin que possible des quartiers des Stark, mais aussi de tous les invités de marque qu'ils pouvaient recevoir. La chambre de Jon se trouvait donc entre l'aile des serviteurs et celles des soldats. A l'étage supérieur se trouvaient les appartements de Lord et Lady Stark ainsi que de leurs enfants, mais également ceux de Mestre Luwin, Rodrik Cassel, Jory, Septa Mordane et la nourrice. Les autres étaient vacants la plupart du temps, destiné aux hôtes de marque, les bannerets de son père, où, comme dans le cas présent, la famille royale, les Lannister, Barristan Selmy et Benjen Stark. Robb dû donc se glisser furtivement dans le long corridor, monter l'escalier en colimaçon, rejoindre l'aile droite pour regagner les quartiers des Stark et enfin, apercevoir ses appartements. Soulagé de n'avoir rencontré personne, il s'apprêta à y entrer quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. S'attendant à devoir justifier sa présence dans le couloir à une heure si matinale, il réfléchit aussi vite qu'il put à un mensonge crédible. Il se retourna doucement, et soupira de soulagement en découvrant Grey Wind comme au garde à vous, la tête penchée sur le côté. Le direwolf avait rejoint son maître alors que ce dernier venait de quitter Jon. Robb sourit. Personne ne lui ôterait de l'esprit que ces bêtes étaient sacrément intelligentes. Grey Wind avait l'air de saisir ses humeurs, ses pensées, ses envies, et les devançaient même parfois. En signe de gratitude, Robb en lui gratta la tête, entre les deux oreilles.

- Allez viens mon grand, fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Le direwolf se faufila dans l'embrasure, et Robb l'y suivit en refermant derrière lui. Après avoir défait son lit pour que les domestiques ne se rendent pas compte qu'il n'y avait pas dormi, il se changea rapidement. Sa chevauchée matinale avait un but bien précis aujourd'hui. Vêtu de pieds en cap, la main sur le pommeau de son épée, il s'apprêta à sortir. Il n'eut pas besoin d'appeler Grey Wind pour que ce dernier le suive comme son ombre.

* * *

_**POV Jon**_

Après le départ de Robb, Jon resta un long moment blotti dans la chaleur de ses draps, pour perpétuer la sensation d'être dans ses bras, un sourire béat quoi qu'un peu niais sur le visage. Robb avait été merveilleux, comme toujours. Il n'avait pas persisté dans une voie qui leur aurait fait beaucoup de mal à tous les deux, mais Jon n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'ils en resteraient là. Robb n'était pas un Stark pour rien. Il reviendrait à la charge, tenterait de le retenir. Jon éloigna ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas y songer maintenant et gâcher cet instant si parfait. Il préférait de loin se demander ce que Robb pouvait bien faire. Avait-il regagné sa chambre lui aussi ? Songeait-il également à lui ? Jon sourit en pensant que oui, sûrement Robb ne devait avoir que lui à l'esprit à cet instant. Non, il n'était ni présomptueux, ni narcissique. Il connaissait simplement son frère mieux que quiconque, et la tâche ne s'avérait pas très rude, après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. _(En gros, il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner que lorsqu'on vient de passer la nuit avec la personne qu'on aime, on lui trotte dans la tête.) _Jon se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui. Normalement, il passait ses journées avec Robb, quand le maudit Greyjoy ne leur trainait pas dans les pattes, ou bien avec le reste de sa fratrie, Arya, Bran et Rickon. Seulement, depuis que la royauté s'était implantée à Winterfell, les choses étaient diamétralement différentes. Robb ne quittait plus leur père, Theon lui collait aux basques, Arya servait de distraction à la princesse Myrcella et le pauvre Rickon était si déboussolé qu'il ne quittait les jupes de sa mère que pour celles de sa nourrice. Bran semblait être le seul à avoir échappé au chaos ambiant. Il faut dire que le petit grimpeur de Winterfell avait rarement les pieds sur terre. _(Vu qu'il grimpe ! Jeux de mots pourri, je sais, j'assume :-p) _Quant à lui, la venue du roi avait été une aubaine inespérée pour Lady Catelyn de le tenir enfin en marge de sa famille. Il ne côtoyait presque plus ses frères et sœurs, on lui avait proscrit l'entrainement à l'épée dispensée par Ser Rodrik, refusé l'accès à la salle à manger en le refourguant aux cuisines, interdit de monter son cheval, contraint de ne pas adresser la parole à aucun Stark, son père en particulier, en présence des sudistes. Jon était certain que si la Dame de Winterfell avait pu l'enfermer dans les cachots jusqu'au départ du roi, elle l'aurait fait. Son père avait seulement maintenu le peu de droits qu'il avait, malgré la visible réticence de son épouse. Une domestique lui amenait un sceau d'eau glacée du puits pour ses ablutions et lui changeait ses draps tous les matins. Malgré le fait qu'il mangeait dans les cuisines, il était toujours correctement nourri. Même s'il n'avait plus le droit le porter son épée, il avait pu la conserver, enroulée dans des toiles, dissimulée dans un grand coffre au pied de son lit. Bien qu'il n'ait plus le droit de monter à cheval, il pouvait au demeurant l'entretenir. De plus, il pouvait toujours se rendre au Bois Sacré, et même en dehors de la citadelle, à condition de marcher. Et il avait Ghost. Son direwolf était sans doute sa plus grande source de réconfort. Une pensée d'un tout autre genre traversa l'esprit de Jon, qui se redressa sur son séant. Oncle Benjen était arrivé hier. Ils avaient discuté du Mur.

« Je dois le voir. »

Soudainement, on toqua à la porte.

- Puis-je entrer ? demanda une petite voix fluette.

- Une seconde ! récria Jon, réalisant qu'il était complètement dévêtu.

D'une main, il attrapa ses braies et son pantalon qui trainaient à même le sol et les enfila prestement. Après avoir chaussé ses bottes, il se désespéra de ne pas trouver sa tunique. Il ouvrit donc la porte ainsi, torse nu, spectacle devant lequel la jeune servante rougit en y jetant néanmoins un regard appréciateur.

« Robb n'apprécierait pas cela » songea-t-il en souriant involontairement.

- Bonjour Ser, déclara la jeunette en n'osant toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux. On m'a chargé de vous apporter de l'eau pour vos ablutions et de changer vos draps.

Jon demeura interloqué. Ser ? Lui ? Jamais personne à Winterfell ne lui avait donné le moindre titre, hormis « bâtard » ou d'autres moins reluisants.

« Ce doit être une nouvelle bonne que l'on a débauché au village pour aider pendant le séjour du roi. »

Jon détailla la jeune fille. Deux tête de moins que lui, dans les quinze ans environ. Ses longues boucles châtains aux reflets cuivrés lui tombaient jusqu'aux riens. Son teint d'albâtre était contrasté par ses yeux brun ardents au regard vif et sûr. Elle portait, calé sur sa hanche, un panier en osier rempli de linge, et un sceau pendait au bout de son bras libre, menaçant de lui déboiter l'épaule.

- Ça m'a l'air lourd. Je vais t'aider, dit-il en la soulageant du poids du sceau. Tu peux entrer. Et pas de Ser avec moi, je n'ai aucun titre.

La jeune fille parût ébahie sur le moment, mais s'exécuta. Pendant que Jon se débarbouillait à l'eau froide, elle commença à changer les draps sans cesser de l'épier. Jon pouvait sentir son regard sur lui.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda Jon, amusé par la situation.

- Danhya, balbutia la jeune fille.

Il y eu un nouveau silence, puis Jon l'entendit de nouveau.

- Pardonnez-moi mon audace, mais puis-je vous demander le vôtre ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Jon se retourna vers elle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire amusé fleurissant au coin de ses lèvres. Sous son regard, Danhya rougit vivement et baissa les yeux, avant de les relever doucement vers sa personne.

- Je m'appelle Jon, répliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

- Jon… souffla la jeune fille en souriant, comme si elle prononçait une quelconque prière sacrée.

- Alors, Danhya… tu as été embauchée récemment ?

- Oui, déclara joyeusement la jeunette, comme femme de chambre. Il y a tant de monde ici depuis l'arrivée du roi.

- Pour sûr ! Winterfell est devenu une vraie fourmilière. Ça grouille de partout, ces temps derniers.

- J'espère bien qu'ils me garderont. Il n'y a plus d'emplois au village, et je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour partir chercher du travail ailleurs.

- Que voudrais-tu faire, si tu avais le choix ? demanda Jon.

Le sourire de Danhya s'élargit quand elle lui répondit.

- J'aimerais bien être couturière, et avoir ma propre boutique. Toutes les grandes dames se presseraient pour vêtir mes créations. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tout ce que je souhaite maintenant, c'est de trouver une place de domestique. Je ne serais pas si mal lotie.

Avec un sourire triste et entendu, elle reprit sa tâche. Elle changea la literie, battit les couvertures, les oreillers et refit le lit.

- Bon, dit-elle doucement, je vais vous laisser vous vêtir. Je repasserais plus tard pour épousseter et balayer. Je vous laisse le sceau, je le récupérais tout à l'heure.

Elle prit son large panier à deux mains et le cala de nouveau sur sa hanche. Quand elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, Jon lui dit :

- Ne renonce jamais à tes rêves, Danhya.

« Surtout quand ils sont réalisables » songea-t-il tristement, alors que la porte se refermait sur elle. Comparé au sien, le rêve de la jeune fille était d'une simplicité dérisoire. Elle pouvait si facilement y parvenir, si elle s'en donnait la peine ! Lui ne réaliserait jamais son rêve, peut importait à quel point il le désirait, car il ne dépendait pas que de lui. Mais à moins de persuader Robb de renoncer à son héritage et d'embarquer sur le premier bateau pour les Cités Libres, Jon ne voyait aucun moyen de rester ensemble, comme ils le voulaient. De toute manière, Robb ne renoncerait jamais.

« Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble. Je fais bien de partir pour le Mur. Il vaut mieux trancher dans le vif maintenant que de rester et le voir chaque jour en sachant ne pouvoir rien espérer, ou pire, se marier, comme il le fera sûrement. »

En songeant au Mur, une information qui avait momentanément déserté l'esprit de Jon lui revient en mémoire.

« Oncle Benjen ! Je dois lui parler, le convaincre. »

Sans plus de cérémonies, Jon se changea prestement, encore fébrile et confus. Il faut dire que sa nuit avec Robb n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Et moi qui croyait pouvoir simplement partir. Seulement, rien n'est jamais simple. Pas avec Robb. »

Après avoir revêtu ses vêtements les plus seyants, Jon sortit de sa chambre avec la ferme intention de trouver son oncle. Il passa par les cuisines où Helga, la cuisinière rougeaude, s'activait devant ses fourneaux malgré l'heure extrêmement matinale. Une fille de cuisine qu'elle rudoyait sans cesse l'aidait dans sa tâche.

- Alors Snow, maugréa la matrone armée de sa louche légendaire, t'es tombé d't'on pieu c'matin ?

- Non Helga, mais tu n'es pas sans savoir que je me lève toujours à l'aube.

- C'est pas faux, ronchonna la rubiconde en se retournant vers l'une des marmites pendue à la crémaillère, au-dessus du foyer. N'empêche que le Robb Stark, il est encore pire que toi ! J'avais même pas allumé l'feu qui descendait. J'lui ai bien dit d'attendre un peu, pour qu'je lui prépare au moins des œufs et du lard, mais l'a rien voulu entendre. J'lui ai r'filé une miche bien chaude du pâté pour la route. Ce p'tiot là, il va toujours par mont et par vaux. Et tous les matins, c'est la même chose ! Ça m'dérange pas, moi, qu'il aille s'promener à cheval aux aurores tous les p'tits matins qu'les dieux font, mais qu'y m'embête pas dans ma cuisine ! Après la m'dame Stark, elle s'plaint qui mange pas comme qu'y faut ! Excusez-moi, mais s'il est bâti comme il l'est l'marmot, c'est bien parce qu'y a toujours eu Helga aux fourneaux de Winterfell ! Manquerait pu qu'on dise qu'il est mal nourri ! Si j'pouvais, j'le forcerais à s'asseoir à table, en le tirant par les oreilles s'y faut, comme quand vous étiez gosses.

Jon eu un rire sonore. En effet, cela se produisait souvent, quand ils étaient enfants et ne voulaient pas cesser leurs jeux pour rentrer manger.

- Assieds-toi donc, au lieu de t'marrer comme le dernier des idiots. Et toi gamine, rapporte une écuelle, et vite ! aboya-t-elle en la direction de la petite silhouette frêle qui lui servait d'assistante.

Après que celle-ci lui ait apportée une écuelle de grès émaillée, Helga y transvasa à la louche son fameux ragoût composé de légumes et de mouton relevés d'une sauce brune aux herbes aromatiques dont le fumet embaumait l'air. Jon s'assis sur l'un des deux bancs de bois qui longeaient une longue table du même acabit. Malgré leur taille imposante, tous les domestiques ne pouvaient pas y manger en même temps du fait du manque de place, et ceux qui y étaient installés étaient si serrés qu'un simple mouvement aurait fait choir un coude dans la gamelle du voisin. Helga posa rudement son écuelle qui sonna contre la table, ainsi qu'un broc d'eau et une chope vide. Ce son ramena Jon à la réalité.

- Mange Snow, dit-elle en rompant une miche de pain pour lui en donner un beau morceau, tant qu'c'est chaud.

Jon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Helga était capable de confisquer leur assiette à ceux qui lorgnaient trop longtemps la nourriture sans y toucher. Il engloutit le tout très rapidement, allant jusqu'à racler la sauce avec le pain, tout en faisant descendre le tout par de grandes rasades d'eau. La cuisinière lui accorda un de ses rares sourires : rien ne lui plaisait tant que de constater qu'on aimait sa nourriture. Elle donna même un bel os-à-moelle à Ghost, qui se mit à le ronger avec ardeur, et trancha un bon morceau de fromage pour Jon. A la fin du repas, elle alla jusqu'à lui servir discrètement un peu de vin chaud aux épices. Jon lui était infiniment reconnaissant de la bonté dont elle l'entourait. Elle aurait pu, comme la majorité des domestiques, le rabrouer de par son statut de bâtard, mais Helga était juste. Elle l'avait vu grandir, elle savait quel genre d'homme il était. Et cela lui suffisait pour le respecter. Jon dégustait son morceau de fromage sur le pain croustillant quand l'exclamation d'Helga lui fit tourner la tête.

- Te v'là toi ! Ça t'a pris tant d'temps qu'ça d'faire les piaules ! Surtout qu'y a pas grand monde de d'bout à c't'heure ! Franchement, j't'en ficherais moi des torgnoles, si t'a pauv' mère m'avais pas d'mandé de faire quet'chose de toi.

Jon remarqua qu'Helga réprimandait la petite camériste qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt.

- Danhya ! s'exclama-t-il en la reconnaissant.

La jeune fille tourna la tête, et paru surprise de le trouver là. Mais la plus étourdie fut la brave cuisinière. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, visiblement en quête d'une réponse cohérente et raisonnable pour répondre au fait que les jeunes gens se connaissaient déjà.

- Snow, tu l'as connais d'où la p'tiote ?

- Elle est venue changer mes draps ce matin, l'éclaira Jon.

La jeune fille se contenta d'opiner, sans piper mot. Visiblement, Helga la terrifiait.

- J'suppose qu'en plus t'a pas encore passer le balais, ni frotter le sol, ni épousseter les meubles, ni aérer la pièce, ni pris le linge à lessiver.

Danhya baissa piteusement la tête, prise en faute.

- Qu'est-ce que j'disais ? déclara la matrone en interprétant son geste. Bah magne-toi ! Le château va bientôt s'éveiller ! T'occuperas des chambres de Snow, du Mestre, de Ser Rodrick Cassel, de Jory et de cette vieille ronchonne de Septa. Ne t'aventure pas dans l'aile des soldats si tu ne veux pas perdre la seule vertu que tu possèdes ! _(Une vertu est une qualité. Helga juge Danhya comme une empotée, mais comme Danhya est vierge, elle fait un jeu de mot.) _Et surtout, évite comme la peste cette enflure de Theon Greyjoy si tu ne veux pas finir déflorée avant la fin du jour !

La jeune fille vira au cramoisi et s'empara de son attirail à nettoyer en quittant prestement la salle en balbutiant un mélange d'excuses et de remerciements.

- Dis Snow, demanda Helga d'un air conspirateur en se rapprochant, tu m'l'aurais pas cuisinée la gamine ?

Ce fut au tour de Jon de rougir au sous-entendu.

- Comment aurais-je pu ? C'est une gosse ! protesta-t-il en tentant de dissimuler son dégout.

- T'as raison. Tout juste quinze ans, la mioche. Mais une fois qu'ça à des nichons, les hommes oublient le reste.

Jon demeura horrifié. Ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage et ne pas perdre le peu de contenance qui lui restait, changea de sujet.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu mon oncle ? demanda Jon.

- Pas vu, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais si je m'r'appelle bien, Benjen Stark va se recueillir près de l'arbre-cœur tous les matins. Paraît qu'y f'sait ça, gamin. C'est c'te vielle peau de Nan qui m'l'a dit, l'aut soir, quand il a débarqué. Elle déraille, si tu veux mon avis.

Ayant recueilli les informations dont il avait besoin, Jon quitta la pièce en remerciant Helga de ses bons soins. La vielle Nan n'était pas si gâteuse que cela, visiblement, car Jon trouva son oncle à l'endroit indiqué. Prenant garde où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas troubler sa méditation, Jon s'immobilisa à quelques pas de lui. Après un moment semblable à une éternité, son oncle se retourna vers lui.

- Jon ! s'exclama-t-il en l'encourageant à venir près de lui. Je savais que tu viendrais.

Le jeune homme s'installa près de son oncle, sur l'une des imposantes racines du barral sacré. Le regard de Benjen se perdit dans les eaux du lac, et Jon y décela de la nostalgie.

- Je venais souvent ici, enfant, commença Benjen sans toutefois le regarder, avec ma sœur. Elle grimpait aux arbres comme personne. Ça rendait mère folle. Elle criait sans arrêt « Lyanna, ma fille, tu es plus sauvage qu'un direwolf. Si tu continues ainsi, aucun parti digne de ce nom ne s'intéressera à toi. » Lyanna sans moquait bien, de plaire aux hommes. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être libre. Courir pieds-nus sur les feuilles mortes à l'automne, grimper aux arbres, manier arc et épée, galoper à bride abattue dans les collines… Seulement, aussi farouche et indomptable qu'elle l'était, Lyanna était bien trop belle pour ne pas susciter la convoitise des hommes… et cela l'a mené à sa perte.

Jon ne comprenait pas ses paroles. Pourquoi son oncle lui parlait-il de sa défunte sœur, alors qu'ils devraient parler du Mur ?

- Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, Jon, reprit l'ainé, c'est que ce partir pour le Mur n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Même si tu penses être prêt et sûr de ta vocation, tu dois y penser avec d'avantage de recul. Faire les choses sur un coup de tête n'a jamais aidé personne, crois-moi.

- J'apprécie tes conseils, oncle Benjen, sincèrement. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que lorsque père quittera Winterfell, je ne pourrais plus y demeurer. Je ne suis pas un Stark, je suis un bâtard. Tu sais bien que je dois partir. Je sais que tu le comprends.

Benjen se releva, tout en hochant la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ses traits étaient plissés, marqués de tristesse et d'amertume. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Jon et la serra.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir cette vie, murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Demeuré seul, Jon médita un moment ces paroles avant de les comprendre. Son oncle était de ceux qui avaient le plus d'affection pour lui. Il savait qu'il ne méritait pas la façon dont on le traitait, comme un moins que rien de bâtard. Oncle Benjen savait aussi sûrement qu'il allait prendre de le noir car il n'aurait sans doute rien d'autre. Un bâtard, qui n'a rien à hériter, décide de rejoindre la Garde de la Nuit. Presque banal en somme. Dans la continuité des choses. Il serait sans doute demeuré ainsi longtemps si un bruit de pas n'avait pas attiré son attention. Il redressa la tête, alerte. Danhya apparu alors dans son champ de vision, portant sur ses frêles épaules un bâton de bois où pendaient à chaque extrémité un sceau d'eau.

- Eh ! l'interpella Jon.

La jeune fille manqua de trébucher quand elle l'entendit.

- Laisse-moi m'en charger, déclara-t-il en la débarrassant des sceaux, un dans chaque main.

- Ça commence à devenir une habitude, sourit la jeune fille en s'appuyant sur le bâton.

- C'est normal d'aider quelqu'un qui en a besoin, déclara simplement Jon en reprenant la marche vers le château, la jeune fille sur les talons.

- Avec un tel discours, vous devriez être chevalier.

- Je ne peux pas, dit Jon en se crispant quelque peu. Je ne suis pas noble.

- Helga m'a pourtant dit que vous étiez le fils de Lord Eddark Stark.

- Alors elle a été très complaisante. C'est vrai, Lord Eddard Stark est mon père, mais je suis son fils illégitime.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Ils approchaient à grands pas de l'entrée des serviteurs.

- Vous savez, je me moque bien de ce genre de chose. Je n'ai moi-même jamais connu mon père, un alcoolique invétéré si j'en crois ma mère. Ce n'est pas notre ascendance qui fait ce que nous sommes. C'est ça, dit-elle en posant sa main à l'emplacement du cœur de Jon. Et vous avez un bon cœur Jon. Vous m'avez déjà aidé par deux fois aujourd'hui, sans même me connaître. Vous n'avez pas besoin de titre pour être la personne que vous êtes. Une bonne personne.

Jon ne sut que dire, mais il n'eut d'ailleurs pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit. Le martellement des sabots d'un cheval élancé à vive allure dans leur direction les firent s'écarter vivement l'un de l'autre. Sur sa fière monture, le futur Lord de Winterfell les dévisageait, visiblement suspicieux. Jon se retint de ne pas éclater de rire. Il fallait si peu de chose à Robb pour être jaloux que s'en était comique. Il lui adressa un regard furieux avant de faire demi-tour et talonner sa monture en direction des écuries pour tendre la confier au premier palefrenier venu.

- Je vous laisse, repris Danhya en se tournant vers Jon, il y a beaucoup à faire là-haut.

- Bien sûr, déclara Jon en ignorant ostensiblement que son frère marchait sur eux. _(jeu de mots : quand on marche sur une ville, c'est qu'on l'attaque. Vous comprenez ? Je sais, je fais des jeux de mots bizarres…)_

Il lui rendit ses sceaux et la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire.

- Merci Jon. Pour l'aide et tout le reste.

- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie. Pour tout le reste.

Après un dernier sourire, la fille rentra à l'intérieur quand Robb fut arriva à sa hauteur.

- C'était quoi ça ? s'énerva l'auburn.

- _Ça_ quoi ? demanda innocemment Jon.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! J'ai à peine quitté ton lit que tu fricotes déjà avec les servantes ?

- Robb, tu es ridicule. T'imaginer des chimères pareilles…

- Des chimères ! Je viens de te surprendre en train de flirter éhontément avec une fille de cuisine et tu voudrais me faire passer pour un fou ?

- Tu vois vraiment le mal là où il n'y en a pas. Nous avons conversé le plus innocemment du monde…

- Elle ne te regardait pas de façon innocente, loin de là !

Soudainement las, Jon décida de mettre un terme à la conversation.

- Franchement Robb, grandis !

Et il le planta sur place, sa tête déjà bourdonnante suite à leur dispute.

* * *

_**POV Robb**_

Même les bavardages incessants de Theon ne parvenaient pas à le distraire. Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de moins de vingt-quatre heures, il s'était disputé avec Jon. Lui qui avait tout prévu pour le faire céder. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation s'installer. Il devait, non, il éprouvait le besoin viscéral d'aller voir Jon pour se faire pardonner. Rien n'égalait son supplice lorsque Jon détournait le regard en croisant le sien, ne répondait plus à ses sourires, ne se laissant plus entraîner dans une alcôve pour l'embrasser, à l'abri des regards pour quelques secondes. Pour preuve, la matinée s'était écoulée et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Le fait que Jon soit interdit de s'entraîner à l'épée n'arrangeait pas non plus ses affaires. Il aurait pu arranger leur désaccord pendant le combat. Il l'avait déjà fait avant. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour lui porter des coups de sorte à être proche de lui, et chuchotait des mots pour lui seul. _(je vous laisse imaginer…) _Après avoir défait sans aucune difficulté cette vermine de Joffrey, il jouta contre Theon. Malgré le fait que celui-ci caquetait sans cesse pour le distraire, Robb en venait toujours à bout. Bran et Rickon, hissés sur la structure de bois qui délimitait le terrain, regardaient attentivement, criant parfois des encouragements pour leur aîné. Lors de la troisième passe, Robb remarqua que Jon entrait dans l'armurerie, le terrain où avait lieu leur entrainement offrant une bonne visibilité de toute la cour extérieure. Il fut distrait un instant, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Theon lui assène un violent coup à l'épaule puis aux côtes, menaçant de lui faire lâcher son arme. Pris d'une soudaine vigueur, Robb fit pleuvoir les coups de tous les côtés sur son adversaire, si vite qu'il avait du mal à parer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Robb tordit le poignet à Theon pour le forcer à lâcher son arme, la sienne lui barrant la gorge.

- Bravo Robb ! l'acclama Bran, tandis que Rickon applaudissait à tout rompre.

- Bien Robb ! déclara Ser Rodrik. La parade de la fin était bien pensée. Mais tu t'es relâché à un moment. Tu ne peux pas te le permettre lors d'un combat, si tu ne veux pas mourir. Theon, c'était bien pensé de l'attaque aux côtes pour le déséquilibrer, mais n'oublie pas que Robb est plus grand et robuste que toi. Tu ne peux pas utiliser ce genre de coup sur des adversaires massifs. Reprenons.

- Je passe la main, dit Robb. Je suis las, mais je suis sûr que mes frères se feront une joie de profiter de vos enseignements.

Bran et Rickon s'en montrèrent en effet ravis et Ser Rodrik, avec un sourire paternel, commença à leur donner leurs consignes. Robb en profita pour se soustraire à leur compagnie, et fila en direction des écuries.

- Prépare mon cheval, commanda-t-il à l'un des palefreniers.

- Par les sept enfers, où vas-tu ? demanda une voix agacée.

L'espace d'un instant, Robb craignit d'être contraint dans ses plans. Il avait complètement oublié Theon. Le jeune homme était son meilleur ami, et pratiquement toujours à ses côtés, ce qui n'était vraiment pas pratique étant donné la répulsion immense et réciproque se vouaient son frère et son ami, ajouté à cela le fait qu'il préférait réellement être seul avec Jon pour diverses raisons, dont certaines peu avouables et enfin qu'enfin, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter le persiflage constant de Theon.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, riposta Robb en se dirigeant vers l'armurerie.

- Robb, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu es irascible, rude et tu t'enfuies les dieux savent où dès que tu peux. Tu ne vas pas au bordel de la ville, j'ai demandé à Rose et elle m'a dit que depuis la fois où je t'y ait traîné de force, tu n'y avais jamais remis les pieds. Où donc disparais-tu ?

- Lâche-moi Theon… soupira Robb, voulant éviter toute conversation.

- Je suis ton ami et je suis en droit d'être inquiet pour toi !

Là, Robb atteint le stade de saturation. D'abord, ils étaient devant l'armurerie et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de rejoindre Jon se trouvait être Theon. De plus, ce dernier commençait vraiment à l'agacer avec ces questions.

- Je suis l'héritier de la maison Stark, tonna Robb d'une voix forte, futur Lord de Winterfell. Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! Laisse-moi maintenant, ou je te jure que c'est à l'épée que nous réglerons cela, et je t'assure que cette fois, elle ne sera pas émoussée. _(j'adoooore trop quand il prend sa grosse voix, c'est trop… ! J'ai visionné un millier de fois le passage du EP1S2 où il impose ses termes au messager. Le discours qu'il fait à ce moment-là… _***o***_ bave, hémorragie nasale, cerveau qui fume, s'évanouit… [3 minutes plus tard] Viens de reprendre conscience et écrit la suite lol.)_

Theon s'écarta de lui, dépité. Après l'avoir regardé s'éloigner pour s'assurer qu'il le faisait, il poussa la lourde porte qui barrait l'accès à l'armurerie et la referma derrière lui. La pièce était lugubre et glaciale. Les pierres grises de ses murs et la minuscule lucarne qui laissait passer bien peu de lumière pour une salle aussi grande assombrissaient la pièce. Les armes tranchantes qui y étaient exposées la rendaient plus hostile encore. Jon était de dos, les yeux levés vers la bannière immaculée à tête de direwolf, étendu sur un pan de mur, une flèche sur le point d'être rangée dans la main. _(comme dans EP1S1, vous vous rappelez ? Il fait la même chose.) _En prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit, Robb s'avança vers lui, et, dès qu'il fut assez proche, l'enserra par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il sentit Jon se raidir avant même de l'entendre parler.

- Laisse-moi, dit Jon en tentant de le repousser, ce qui eut pour effet que Robb raffermisse sa prise sur lui.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Robb dans son oreille, tellement désolé. Tu sais bien que si j'agis ainsi, c'est seulement parce que je t'aime. Pardonne-moi.

Son visage alla de nouveau se perdre dans son cou qu'il parsema des baisers tendres, tandis que ses mains glissaient sur ses hanches, les massant d'un mouvement circulaire. Jon tenta vainement de le repousser, mais finit par succomber à la langueur de ses baisers. Sa main gauche vint se perdre dans la toison auburn de son frère, caressante, comme pour l'inciter à continuer à dévorer son cou, avant de s'y cramponner avec force pour ramener sa tête près de son visage. Robb pouvait voir le désir dans les yeux de son frère, mais son regard dévia bien vite sur ses lèvres pleines légèrement entrouvertes, et y engouffra sa langue avide avant même de les joindre aux siennes. Jon se retourna complètement vers lui, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de nouer bras autour de son cou. Celles de Robb passèrent sous sa tunique, caressèrent le bas de son dos avant de le saisir par-dessous les cuisses et le soulever. Jon enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et se pressa le plus possible contre son corps. Robb sentit leurs membres se frôler quand il le hissa sur une table sans rompre leur baiser passionné. Jon finit par le rompre, laissant ses lèvres glisser le long de la clavicule de son aîné. Pris de plaisir, Robb empoigna les boucles de jais de son bien aimé pour l'empêcher d'arrêter. Cependant, quand il tenta de lui enlever sa tunique, Robb repris ses sens.

- Pas ici, souffla-t-il. On pourrait nous surprendre.

Jon s'arrêta, visiblement surpris.

- Je suis censé dire cela ! dit-il, offusqué.

Robb ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'est vrai que venant de lui, cette remarque était incongrue. Il n'était certainement pas le plus prudent des deux, et c'était plutôt Jon qui le rappelait à l'ordre que l'inverse.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, chuchota Robb.

Jon eu l'air surpris, mais pas mécontent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Viens avec moi. Je te montrerais, déclara-t-il d'un air énigmatique avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Tadaaaam ! Fin du spectacle. Normalement, comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, le chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long, mais il était déjà assez conséquent et je ne voulais pas retarder d'avantage sa publication. Bon, vous allez sûrement me trouver horrible de vous le couper juste là, à vous laisser agoniser d'impatience avec des questions du style « Mais quelle surprise ? », « Qu'est-ce que Robb mijote ? » _(celle-ci est seulement pour celles qui auront compris deux petits détails glissé dans ce pavé.)_ Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Sur ce, je vous embrasse et je poste le prochain dans les trois semaines, comme d'habitude.

P.S. : Je tiens à mes reviews. Et puis, je ne vous ai pas menti quand je vous ai dit que ça me faisait écrire plus vite. J'ai posté ce chapitre en moins de temps que le dernier !

P.P.S : Il est tard, je suis crevée... Si vous remarquer des fautes ou des beugs du site, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !


	4. Our World, Our Love

Ouaiiiiis ! Deux nouveaux reviewers ! Merci, merci, vous me faites tous un immense plaisir. Je continue d'écrire donc, je ne veux pas vous décevoir. C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je commence à écrire. Vous êtes ma source de motivation quand j'ai la flemme, et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Cependant, malgré tout, certaines personnes continuent de me follow sans laisser le moindre petit mot gentil, et ça, ça m'embête. S'il vous plait, dites-vous que si vous m'envoyer une gentille petite review toute simple, pas besoin de faire un pavé (même si j'adore les reviews et PM pavé), plus vite j'écrirais et posterais le prochain chapitre. A bon entendeur…

_**REMARQUE IMPORTANTE**__** : J'ai eu un problème d'ordi, et le chapitre a été complètement effacé, me faisant tout réécrire, ce qui explique le retard de publication. J'en suis sincèrement désolée, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. Le chapitre sera plus court que ceux dont vont avez eu l'habitude jusque-là (je n'irais pas jusqu'à mes 5-6000 mots habituels) mais vous aurez le droit à un beau LEMON en début de chapitre et des répliques d'amour enflammées pour la passion et d'autres mimis comme tout pour la tendresse (mais pas trop, le guimauve cul cul la praline mièvre et dégoulinant m'écœure au plus haut point). Merci de votre patience et de continuer à me lire malgré mon gros retard. Bisous !**_

_**POV Jon**_

La curiosité aiguisé par les paroles mystérieuses de son frère, Jon le suivit. Robb l'attendait devant la porte, un sourire entendu aux lèvres, convaincu de son petit effet. Jon lui assena un coup de poing à l'épaule pour l'empêcher de s'auto congratuler. Robb éclata de rire et lui passa un bras autour du cou, faisant mine de l'étrangler. Jon se dégagea de son étreinte en lui donnant un coup de coude dans l'estomac, ce dont son frère se vengea en le poussant par l'épaule. Hilares, les deux garçons se chambrèrent joyeusement, ce qui est des plus fraternels, et arrivèrent devant les écuries. Le palefrenier que Robb avait interpellé plus tôt lui tendit les rênes de son cheval, déjà harnaché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller chercher le tien ? s'amusa Robb.

Son frère c'était arrêté sur le seuil, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Jon ? s'inquiéta Robb en revenant sur ses pas.

- Je ne peux pas, déclara son cadet. Je ne peux pas monter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Black Shadow est dans sa stalle.

En effet, le cheval de Jon, un magnifique étalon noir, semblait s'ennuyer ferme, reclus dans son enclos.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le monter, murmura Jon en baissant les yeux, gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Robb, qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Jon détourna le regard, visiblement embarrassé. Ce fut le petit palefrenier qui lui répondit.

- Lady Stark a ordonné de ne pas laisser Snow monter son cheval, ni aucun autre, aussi longtemps que le roi et sa cour seront à Winterfell.

Jon continuait d'admirer ses bottes, mais n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour voir que Robb était furieux. Il l'entendit au son de sa voix.

- Que signifie ceci ? tempêta le jeune homme.

- Ce sont les ordres de Lady Stark monseigneur, madame votre mère. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de les discuter.

- Tout comme vous n'êtes pas en mesure de discuter les miens, et je vous ordonne de me ramener ce cheval.

- Monseigneur, les ordres…

- Vos ordres sont ceux que je viens de vous donner, assena Robb d'un ton sans réplique. _(clin d'œil à la réplique de Catelyn EP7S2)_

Le palefrenier s'inclina avant de disparaitre dans les écuries. Jon sortit enfin de la contemplation de ses chausses pour se tourner vers Robb. Son visage était fermé, durci par la colère.

- Ta mère n'appréciera pas ton comportement, indiqua-t-il.

- Pas plus que je n'apprécie le sien, trancha Robb comme si c'était de bonne guerre.

- Robb, dit Jon en réduisant l'espace entre eux pour lui poser sa main sur son épaule, je ne souhaite pour rien au monde que tu entres en conflit avec ta mère par ma faute.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, assura Robb. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer, c'est elle.

- Robb, je t'en prie, le supplia Jon. Pour moi.

Il serra son épaule à ces derniers mots, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Robb le soutint un instant avant de soupirer, vaincu.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi dénué de rancœur envers elle, et ce malgré tout ce qu'elle te fait subir ? Une telle indulgence ne peut être attribuée qu'aux saints.

- Ne dis pas ça, souffla Jon en s'éloignant.

- Je dis vrai ! Je ne supporte le traitement qu'elle t'inflige, et pourtant il s'agit de ma mère, qui m'aime par-dessus tout. Comment peux-tu, avec tout ce qu'elle te fait subir, te montrer aussi magnanime ?

- C'est parce que je la comprends, dit-il doucement. Je la comprends, répéta-t-il devant l'expression ébahie de Robb. Devoir supporter ma vue, ma présence, lui rappelant sans cesse que père a eu une aventure avec une autre femme. Si c'était toi, je pense que moi aussi, j'en souffrirais énormément.

- Jon… soupira Robb en le prenant par l'épaule.

Le brun se dégagea de son étreinte et s'éloigna, lui tournant le dos. Il valait mieux qu'il prenne ses distances. Ils étaient dans la cour de Winterfell tout de même ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette proximité entre Robb et lui alors que son frère avait semblé à deux doigts de l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Mais ce qui le poussait loin de lui était surtout cette angoisse inéluctable, ancrée au fond de son cœur. Robb devrait se marier un jour, et perpétuer la lignée Stark. Il aurait des enfants, le fruit de son union avec une femme qu'il haïssait déjà, capable de donner à son frère bien aimé ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais, malgré tout son amour et sa dévotion. Rien que d'imaginer cela, Jon pouvait compatir à la douleur que devait ressentir Lady Stark en voyant chaque jour le bâtard de l'homme qu'elle aimait, lui rappelant sans cesse que son cher mari s'était abandonné dans les bras d'une autre.

- Voilà Monseigneur, déclara le petit palefrenier, qui venait de faire son apparition en tenant par la bride un puissant étalon noir.

Robb prit les rênes et le congédia d'un hochement de tête, avant de les passer à Jon. Ce dernier les prit avec une certaine réticence. Robb monta sur son destrier, toisant Jon de toute sa hauteur. Constatant que Jon hésitait encore monter en selle, il lança :

- Mieux vaut y aller avant que l'hiver ne vienne, tu ne crois pas ?

Un sourire fendit enfin l'expression morose de Jon.

- Nous devrions nous mettre en route alors, répliqua-t-il en montant en selle.

_**POV Robb**_

Robb était passablement fier de lui. Malgré les réticences de son frère, il avait le convaincre de le suivre sans qu'il pose de questions. Remarque, ça n'avait pas été bien difficile.

« As-tu confiance en moi ? » avait demandé Robb en plantant son regard dans celui de Jon, une fois éloigné de la citadelle.

« Plus qu'en quiconque. » lui avait répondu son cadet, sans la moindre hésitation.

« Bien. Suis-moi, et ne pose aucune question. »

Jon avait acquiescé et jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas failli. Voilà maintenant près de trois heures qu'ils chevauchaient sans mot dire, Robb essayant de ne pas perdre sa route et Jon complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, Robb ralentit l'allure et mis pied à terre, continuant de mener sa monture par la bride. Jon l'imita machinalement et le suivit. Il jeta un œil aux alentours. Après les plaines et les collines à perte de vue, ils venaient d'entrer dans un bois. Il s'y écoulait doucement un petit cour d'eau qui s'élargissait pour former un lac miniature en contrebas d'une grande paroi rocheuse. Le soleil faisait miroiter des arcs-en-ciel irisés à sa surface, et l'eau claire dévoilait les galets de son lit. Les rives étaient couvertes d'herbe tendre et de fleurs des champs multicolores. Au bord de la rive, un saule pleureur prenait racine, ses branches feuillues, dont certaines trempaient dans l'eau, dissimulaient son tronc massif. Après avoir laissé les cheveux s'abreuver, ils continuèrent leur marche. Jon, une fois la stupeur passée, balbutia :

- Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai cru ne jamais revoir cet endroit. Comment as-tu pu…

- Le retrouver n'as pas été chose aisée, mais il faut croire que ce brave Wildfire a su retrouver le chemin, dit-il en flattant l'encolure de son cheval.

Il se retourna pour lui sourire. Jon était encore émerveillé. Il regardait autour de lui comme si cet endroit féérique n'était qu'un mirage sur le point de disparaitre.

- Comment ? continua-t-il. Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où nous avons essayé de retrouver cet endroit, sans jamais y parvenir.

- C'est un mystère. Peut-être que les Dieux nous envoient-ils des signes. Des signes qui indiquent que ta place est à mes côtés, aussi sûr que l'hiver arrive.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as amené ici ? s'enflamma Jon, consterné. Pour tenter de me faire revenir sur ma décision ?

- Non, déclara Robb dans un souffle. Ça ne mènerait strictement à rien, si je ne te rappelle pas les souvenirs qui y sont liés.

Sans aucune transition, Robb lui prit la main et le conduisis derrière le rideau de feuilles, sous le saule pleureur.

_**POV Jon**_

Avant que Jon ai pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, il fut projeté par terre. Etrangement, l'impact avec le sol ne lui procura aucune douleur. Les bras de Robb avaient amortis sa chute. Sous le dôme de verdure, le soleil filtrait entre les feuilles. Jon leva les yeux et eu le souffle coupé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. La lumière comme tamisée sous l'arche de verdure formait comme un halo de lumière, une bulle hors du monde. Robb, haletant, avait le regard vacillant entre impatience et désir. Ses cheveux, avivés par la lumière, étaient zébrés d'éclats rougeoyant. Ses mains caressaient son corps comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose sacrée, avec une tendresse et une dévotion sans nom, frôlant légèrement sa peau. Jon ferma les yeux et sa respiration se fit plus lourde. Il n'y avait que Robb pour le choyer, le chérir de cette manière. Et il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que lorsqu'il était dans ses bras. Le brun finit par faire remonter ses mains le long de ses côtes, passer sur son dos, sur ses épaules, puis dans ses cheveux. D'une légère pression, il amena le visage de son (demi)frère/meilleur ami/amant près du sien pour permettre à leurs lèvres de s'unir. Robb ne tarda pas forcer le barrage de ses lèvres et prendre le contrôle du baiser. C'était rude, un peu brutal, mais c'était cette dualité qui incarnait Robb. La douceur et la dureté à la fois. Jon ressentait tout, intensément. Tout de Robb. La chaleur envoutante de son corps pesant sur le sien. La douceur de sa peau, addictive. La fougue de ses baisers, enivrante. Penser n'était même plus de mise, et la raison avait déserté au profit des sens. L'univers entier se résumait à se voir dans ses yeux, humer son odeur, caresser son corps, dévorer ses lèvres, entendre ses gémissements, ses soupirs, ses exclamations étouffées. Robb était décidément pressé, et dans la hâte de le prendre, il ne prit pas le temps de le préparer. Il faut dire que la patience n'avait jamais été le point fort de l'héritier de Winterfell. Jon poussa un cri lorsqu'il sentit le membre imposant de Robb le pénétrer rudement, la douleur lui donnant l'impression qu'on le déchirait. Son hurlement fut étouffé par la bouche de son frère qui vint s'écraser contre la sienne, le baiser le faisant taire.

- Robb ! souffla Jon quand ce dernier consentit à le laisser respirer. Ô Robb !

- Je suis désolé, murmura l'auburn dans le creux de son oreille, son souffle chaud lui caressant le lobe. Je n'arrivais plus à tenir. Je ne me sens complet que quand nous ne faisons qu'un.

Jon sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Robb disait de telles choses parfois, il l'embarrassait presque, mais que c'était si bon de se sentir aimé à ce point. Il n'y avait que Robb pour lui accorder cela. Jon ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par les sensations grisantes que lui procurait son aîné, qui parsemait son cou de baisers. Robb maintenait fermement ses hanches immobiles, de peur de lui faire mal. Ce n'est que quand Jon se saisit des siennes pour esquisser un léger mouvement qu'il commença à se mouvoir en lui, lentement d'abord. Mais la chaleur et l'étroitesse qu'il ressentait autour de lui le firent bien vite accélérer, de même que les caresses de Jon, dessinant ses épaules, son dos, ses côtes. Elles gagnaient en vigueur, se faisant plus rudes, s'accompagnant de griffures. Jon, vite lassé de se ne contenter de subir les assauts de Robb, s'empala sur lui en même temps que celui-ci butait contre sa prostate, entrechoquant leur corps avec plus de force. Robb serra les dents et ferma les yeux pour se contenir, puis entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Jon.

- Regarde-moi, murmura Robb dans un souffle.

Les paupières de Jon se soulevèrent doucement, révélant des iris voilés par l'émotion.

- Ne regarde que moi, ordonna Robb dans un murmure.

Il recommença alors son va et vient, et Jon se calqua sur ses mouvements pour décupler leur plaisir. Jon entoura la taille de Robb de ses jambes, le maintenant contre lui. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps avec comme s'ils tentaient de se mémoriser l'un l'autre, leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus, leur lèvres se dévorant avec voracité et avidité. Ils étaient en parfaite symbiose, si bien que Jon aurait été incapable de distinguer son propre corps de celui de son frère. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Leurs mouvements étaient devenus frénétiques, incontrôlables. Alors que Robb percuta pour la énième fois le plus profond de son être, tout le corps de Jon se raidit, l'orgasme le frappant avec fulgurance et intensité. Robb n'eut qu'à sentir le resserrement brusque de ses muscles pour venir en lui. Après avoir quitté son antre chaude, Robb roula sur le côté pour s'allonger à côté de Jon _(vu qu'il était allongé au-dessus de lui)_. Vidés et pantelants, les deux garçons reprirent leur souffle. Robb roula sur le côté pour regarder son cadet. La poitrine de Jon se soulevait et s'abaissait de manière irrégulière, reflétant parfaitement son souffle irrégulier et les battements saccadés de son cœur. Jon tourna la tête vers lui. Ils se regardèrent le temps d'une seconde, puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Robb saisit Jon par le bras pour le ramener vers lui. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne et en profita pour humer ses boucles de jais perlés de sueur.

- C'était merveilleux, déclara Jon en se pelotonnant d'avantage contre lui, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Il y a longtemps que je me ne suis sentit aussi libre. Juste toi et moi, sans l'obligation de se cacher, sans la crainte d'être découverts. C'était… grandiose.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Jon se dégage de l'étreinte de Robb pour se redresser. A peine fut-il assis qu'une douleur lui incendia le bas du dos.

- Aoutch… se plaignit-il en tâtant la source de sa douleur. Tu n'y ait pas allé de main morte cette fois !

- Je suis désolé, dit Robb en s'asseyant, plaçant sa main sur sa taille. Ça fait si mal que ça ?

- A ton avis, crétin ? lui demanda Jon, entre malice et peine.

Robb se mordit la lèvre inférieure, empreint de culpabilité. Pour le rassurer, Jon lui administra une claque dans le dos.

- Cesse de te faire des reproches ! C'est supportable.

Pour prouver ses dires, il se hissa sur ses pieds, mais la grimace de douleur qu'il ne put dissimuler ne réconforta pas son frère.

- Arrête de faire cette tête ! le morigéna Jon. Même comme ça, je suis toujours plus fort que toi ! fanfaronna-t-il.

Une lueur d'espièglerie s'alluma dans le regard de Robb, qui se leva à son tour.

- Tu crois ça ? déclara-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Jon toisa son frère, bien qu'il fut légèrement plus petit que lui, son visage si près du sien qu'il sentait son souffle sur lèvres. Jon voyait bien que cette proximité troublait son aîné, qui avait les yeux rivés sur celles-ci, justement. Jon rompit leur contact visuel pour souffler à l'oreille de Robb :

- Le dernier à l'eau est un couard.

Avant d'avoir pu intégrer ses mots, Robb se retrouva au sol, poussé sans ménagement par Jon qui avait déjà disparu derrière le rideau de feuilles.

- Reviens ici ! s'écria Robb en s'élançant à sa poursuite. Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu as triché !

Jon était déjà dans la rivière, hilare.

- Tu vas voir ! lança Robb en plongeant à son tour.

Il le poursuivit à la nage, Jon l'évitant toujours lorsqu'il était sur le point de l'attraper. Il finit néanmoins par le capturer, passant son bras autour de sa nuque, coinçant sa tête, qu'il plongea dans l'eau. Après plusieurs tentatives réciproques de noyades, Robb fini par acculer Jon contre la rive. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, emmêla leurs doigts et le regarda avec dévotion.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je sais, dit Jon avec un sourire.

Seulement, les sourcils froncés de Robb montraient qu'il n'était pas satisfait de sa réponse.

- Et… ? éluda son aîné.

- Et quoi ? demanda Jon.

Robb tira sur ses mains, l'amenant contre lui. Leurs mains toujours jointes, il posa son regard terriblement sérieux sur lui.

- Et ?

Jon, troublé par son regard voilé et l'inexistence d'espaces entre leurs corps, détourna les yeux avant de marmonner d'un ton boudeur :

- Et je t'aime, tout crétin que tu sois.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Robb. Jon voulu parler, lui assurer encore et encore qu'il l'aimait, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Ou plutôt, les lèvres de Robb sur les siennes.

J'ai fini ! Enfin ! 3204 mots ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à le réécrire. Je me suis reprise plusieurs fois, mais là, j'arrête. Je suis à peu près satisfaite. J'espère que vous le serez aussi ! Considérez ce magnifique LEMON comme votre cadeau de noël (il n'y a quasiment que ça dans ce chapitre, pas bien long je vous l'accorde, je me rattraperais la prochaine fois.) Gros bouleversement au prochain chapitre, je vous préviens. Tournant décisif, et nous sommes à deux-trois chapitres de la fin de la première partie. Les adieux approchent. Ne sortez pas les mouchoirs ni des pierres, c'est loin d'être fini. Si mon ordi ne me fait pas de misères, on reprend notre rythme de croisière de un chapitre toutes les trois semaines. Passez de bonnes fêtes ! Joyeux noël et tout le tintouin ! Bisous !


End file.
